Blue Eyed Angel
by girl-lover09
Summary: Spashley with complications, love, and drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know I haven't finished my other story yet but I promise I am going to. This story just kind of popped in my head while I was writing a chapter on my other story so I thought I would write it down. Let me know what you think about it and also let me know if you would like me to continue it. As always thank you for reading and don't forget to review! ****J**

Chapter 1

I'm running across campus looking at my watch, class starts in 30 seconds and I'm definitely not going to be there on time. What better way to start off the semester then to show up late for class. I had the same professor last semester and he was all about punctuality. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually told me if I can't be to class on time then I don't need to be there today. I was extremely surprised when I walked into the classroom and Professor Johnson wasn't there. Instead, I found myself staring into the most amazing blue eyes I had ever seen.

"May I help you?"

"Um yea sorry I'm late but my roommate decided to unplug everything in our room last night so my alarm didn't go off."

"What's your name?"

"Ashley Davies"

"Well Ms. Davies, I will let it slide today but please don't make a habit of it"

"I promise I won't Mrs…"

"Carlin and it's Ms. Now have a seat so I can start with the lesson."

"No problem Ms. Carlin."

I sat in the very back of the classroom that way if I didn't feel like paying attention they can't really tell. Although I don't think I'm going to be paying much attention to the lessons in the class but to the instructor. She is very beautiful and not married. Of course that doesn't mean she is single or gay for that matter but I intend on finding out. I don't even remember how long this class is so I look at my papers to find out how long I get to stare at the blue eyed angel, one hour and forty-five minutes, three days a week. This is going to be a great semester. As I'm off in dreamland I see everyone in the room packing up their things and leaving. Did I really just zone out for this whole class.

"Ms. Davies, class is over"

"Yea I see that, sorry"

"Your apologizing a lot today and it's only the first day of class. Should I be expecting and interesting semester from you?"

"Probably"

"Well at least your honest"

"Yea"

I walked out of the classroom before I suddenly develop word vomit and say something I shouldn't. As I was walking out of the classroom though Ms. Carlin caught me off guard when she said…

"Can't wait to work with you this semester"

I didn't say anything I just continued walking like I didn't even hear her. Was she flirting with me? Or was she just being sarcastic? Yea, I'm going to go with her being sarcastic. I only had one other class today then I would be spending the rest of my evening my room probably doing nothing. I met some new people in my second class that I had never seen before. Some of them I found out just transferred from other colleges. Oh yea, maybe I should tell you a little something about me.

My name is Ashley Davies, born and raised in Los Angeles, California. I'm 20 years old and a junior in college at UCLA. It's sad to say but I still haven't decided on a major. I bet your wondering what I have been doing with my time at college, well I been taking a little bit of everything every semester trying to figure out what I want to do. And now your probably wondering how I can afford to do that, well my dad is Raife Davies the rockstar so money isn't exactly a problem for me. My dad is actually supportive of me and understands that figuring out what you are going to do with the rest of your life is a huge decision. He told me he would rather me be in school for 10 years and be happy with whatever I decide to do then to settle for a career and miserable. I don't see my dad often but we talk just about every day. My mom is out of the picture. My parents got a divorce when I was 13 and I was ok with it because I knew they weren't happy. My dad got custody of me because my mom didn't want it even though she actually did stay around for a few years until I told her I was gay she told me she still loved me but I haven't seen her since she walked out of the house that day. My dad was very supportive of it and said that he didn't care who I loved as long as they treated me right and made me happy. My dad gave up his music career for a couple years to make sure that I was taken care of. When I was 17 he re joined his band and has been living his dream all over again. I can tell he missed it so much while he was away. While he was gone, my Aunt looked after me. She didn't stay with me but she would call me every day to make sure I didn't need anything, she would even call the school to make sure that I was attending and keeping up on my grades. My dad was very happy to find out that I was in fact keeping up on my grades, I was a straight a student. Towards the end of my junior year of high school I realized I was gay. I started seeing this girl, Paige, I thought we were in love but she apparently didn't feel the same way. I thought everything was going good until I found her in bed with her best friend. I was going to her house to surprise her for her birthday when I walked in on her and Josie. Of course she tried to cover it up and everything but how can you mistake what they were doing when her head was between Josie's legs. Anyway, that was my first and last relationship. Instead I just play the field. I go out and sleep with a different girl just about every night. I haven't come across a girl that I would actually want to see more then once. There have been a few girls that I would see again but only because I would run into them somewhere and we would end up back at there place. I never bring them back to my place one because I have a roommate and two I don't want them knowing where I live so they can stalk me. I wish I could find someone that could change things for me and make me stop sleeping around so much. Maybe a blue eyed angel can help me with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I have 2 classes, every Tuesday and Thursday I have 1 class so I have a fairly easy schedule this semester. I get to see Ms. Carlin every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On Mondays and Fridays she is my last class but my first class on Wednesdays. Today sucks because it's Tuesday so I'm not going to get to see my blue eyes angel. But I will get to see her first thing tomorrow morning. Thankfully my class on Tuesdays and Thursdays is only an hour long so class is over in ten minutes and then the rest of the day is mine.

I am currently sitting my room relaxing and on my laptop, my roommate is nowhere around. I don't even know her schedule this semester. Usually we know each others schedules better then our own but she has been getting distant lately. I know nothing is wrong because she would have said something to me about it but something is definitely going on with her. Maybe I should text her, yea that's what I'm going to do.

_Hey Chels what's going on?_

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_Hey girl nothing much. How are classes?_

_They are good. I only have 3 this semester. Decided to take it easy. How about you?_

_Ugh! I have a full load this semester. I don't think I'm going to have time to sleep lol_

_Well you need to make time for me. I feel like we haven't hung out since we got back from winter break __L_

_I know we will hang out this weekend, if you can tear urself away from the girls for a night haha_

_You got a date! __J_

_Alright girl I'm walking into class. Don't wait up for me_

_Kk and more like you shouldn't wait up for me_

_Haha so true_

Well she seems to be fine. Maybe she really does just have a busy semester. Well at least we are hanging out this weekend. By the way, her name is Chelsea. We went to high school together but never really talked. I was an outcast because of being gay but when we found out we were going to be roommates we were happy we actually knew each other then sometime during freshmen year we became best friends.

Now I just have to figure out what I am going to do the rest of the night. I know I'm going to the clubs but that's not until later. I need to find something to occupy my time. I guess I could go get something to eat. I get up and get dressed grabbing my car keys because I am not eating on campus. I make my way to a small diner not far from campus that I go to a lot. I walk in and see my favorite server standing at the counter. I walk in and sit down at the same booth I have been sitting at for almost 3 years now. When she turns around to see who just walked in she sees me and smiles. She stops whatever she was doing and makes her way over to me.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Jess"

"How you doin?"

"I'm doing good, how bout yourself?"

"Can't complain"

"That's good"

"You want your usual"

"Yup that will work" she goes to the counter and gets me my Dr. Pepper then goes to check on her other guests. So let me tell you about Jess. We met my first week in college. I went out to this local club, The Cave, and she was there with some of her friends. Chelsea had convinced me to go out with her because she didn't want to go out by herself. I didn't want her to go by herself so I agreed to go with her. She knew all about what happened with Paige, she actually told me that if she knew that when we were still in high school she would have kicked her ass. Anyway, so Chelsea had started talking to some guy leaving me all alone. I walked outside to get some fresh air when I saw her the first time. I was leaning against the brick wall not really paying attention to anyone when she started talking to me.

"_You know it's not safe for a pretty girl like you to be out here by yourself."_

"_It's not that bad"_

"_You from around here?"_

"_Yup born and raised"_

"_Very nice. I just moved out here a couple months ago, I'm actually from Texas."_

"_That's cool. What made you move out to La La Land?"_

"_Needed to get away from my family and everything back home"_

"_Gotcha. Well how do you like it so far?"_

"_It's fun but I would love to meet a girl that could show me a really good time in this town"_

"_Are you hitting on me?" I said smirking knowing that she was._

"_That depends"_

"_On what?"_

"_Well if your in to that sort of thing"_

"_And if I was?"_

"_Then I would say yes"_

"_Are you saying your in to that sort of thing"_

"_Extremely"_

"_I'm Ashley"_

"_Jess"_

"_Nice to meet you"_

"_You too"_

"_Wanna go back in there grab some drinks and dance?"_

"_Absolutely"_

_I took her hand and led the way through the club to the dance floor. We ended drinking and dancing all night and when I woke up the next morning I was in her bed. She was the first person that I had slept with since Paige. Just as I was putting my shoes on she woke up._

"_Hey"_

"_Hey"_

"_Leaving without saying goodbye?"_

"_Jess I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get drunk and everything. I'm not looking for anything. I was just there with a friend so she didn't have to go by herself."_

"_Hey it's cool. I'm not really looking for anything either. I got out of bad relationship about a year ago and I'm still not ready."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea"_

"_Did you maybe want to go grab something to eat?"_

"_Thought you weren't looking for anything?" she said laughing._

"_I'm not but I wouldn't mind a friend"_

"_Well then you have a date"_

"_Ha ha I'll wait for you downstairs while you get ready"_

"_Ok just give me 5 mintues"_

_I headed downstairs and into the living to wait for her on the couch. She wasn't kidding cuz 5 minutes later she was downstairs and ready to go. We got in her car and went to this little diner that I have rode by so many times in my laugh but never been to. Apparently it's where she worked. We walked in and sat in a booth in the back of the diner. The server came over immediately._

"_Hey Jess"_

"_Hey Nicole"_

"_What can I get ya?"_

"_Do you guys have Dr. Pepper?"_

"_Yes we do"_

"_Great, that's what I'll have"_

"_Ok"_

"_I'll have the same"_

"_Alright I'll be right back with your drinks."_

"_So what are you getting to eat?"_

"_Well I eat the same thing here every day on my break but I think I am going to try something different"_

"_What do you eat on your break?"_

"_Your going to laugh at me"_

"_I promise I won't"_

"_I usually get mac n cheese"_

"_What's wrong with that? It's like one of the best things to eat"_

"_That is so true and very quick to make"_

"_Yup ha ha"_

"_What are you going to eat?"_

"_Well I have never been here before so what do you recommend?"_

"_Hmmm what about the steak?"_

"_What kind of steak is it?"_

"_Filet. It's really good and the cook here is actually really good at cooking just right"_

"_Sounds good to me"_

_Just then Nicole showed up with out drinks._

"_Here we go ladies. Are we ready to order or do we need a few minutes?"_

"_I'm ready"_

"_Ok what can I get you?"_

"_I'm going to try your filet"_

"_How would you like that cooked?"_

"_Medium rare please"_

"_And what 2 sides would you like?"_

"_Um give me the fries and applesauce"_

"_Ok and for you Jess"_

"_You know what, give me the same thing"_

"_Ok I'll get this right in for you guys"_

"_Thanks Nicole"_

"_No problem"_

_She walked away going to put our order in. Now it's just me and Jess sitting here in silence._

"_So what happened at home that made you move out here?"_

"_Well my family isn't exactly accepting of me being gay. Actually when my mom found out she wanted to kick me out but my dad told her no. The only reason why he said no was because he felt that it was just a phase. After about 6 months and I was still claiming to be gay he decided he was going to call in a professional to 'straighten' me out. When that didn't work he just started setting me up with dates with the sons of his co workers. When I finally turned 18 I moved out and got a place on my own. It was cheap and I could afford it with the serving job I had. I started dating this girl, Jen, that turned out to be a nightmare. For the first 8 months she was amazing then she started acting funny and turned into a completely different person. She moved in with me about 3 months after we started dating because she was there all the time anyway, it only made sense. Anyway, she got real possessive and controlling so bad that I couldn't have friends. She was all the time telling me I was fat and that I should stop eating."_

"_I'm sorry but why did you stay with her?"_

"_Well I loved her or so I thought and figured it was just a phase because she wasn't like that in the beginning."_

"_I take it you finally broke up with her?"_

"_Yea. About a year later she asked me to marry her and she had started acting better so I said yes. I was so stupid. You know the tradition the night before the wedding you don't see your bride/groom?"_

"_Yea"_

"_Well I was going to stay at her friends house and she was staying at our apartment. Brittany told me that some of their friends were taking her out for a little while and I had forgotten my make up at our place so I had Brittany text Jen and find out if she was home or not so I could go get it. She texted back and said that they just got to some club in the city. We lived 20 minutes away from Brits house so I left Brits and went to my apartment real quick. What I saw when I walked in there shattered my heart. When I got there I saw all the lights on but figured Jen forgot to shut them off, she always did. I unlocked the dorr and went inside towards our bedroom. I was startled when I heard noise. The door to our bedroom was wide open so I walked up to it and saw Jen having sex with her maid of honor. I didn't say anything I just stood there watching them."_

"_Oh my god. That must have been so painful."_

"_It was but I couldn't seem to make my feet move. I watched them have sex and then when they were done I moved so they couldn't see me but I could hear them. Amber her maid of honor started asking her questions._

"_So is this going to stop after tomorrow?"_

"_Of course not. I love you and you know that"_

"_But you also love her and you know she would leave you if she ever found out about us"_

"_I know I love you both and that's why she can never find out about us"_

"_I don't know how long I am going to be able to be your dirty little secret though"_

"_Look I am spending the night with you ok? Can we not do this tonight, I am marrying her in the morning"_

"_Exactly Jen, your marrying her tomorrow not me"_

"_What do you want me to do? It's not my fault that you waited til after me and Jess were engaged to tell me how you really felt"_

"_Well you have never been serious about any other relationship you have ever been in so how was I supposed to know that you would propose to her?"_

"_But this is the longest relationship I have ever been in that alone should have told you something"_

"_Ok well I'm sorry that I couldn't except that I was in love with my best friend and have been for 8 years."_

"_What do you want from me Amber? You knew when we started this that I was engaged and that I was going to marry Jess."_

"_Jen, marry me instead. Leave Jess and marry me. We can go somewhere away from here and be together and no one would know"_

"_And what do I tell Jess? I can't just leave her standing at the alter tomorrow."_

"_Just tell her that you don't think this is the right step to take and that you want to call the wedding off"_

"_I can't do that. Amber I love you, I really do but you have to understand I love Jess more."_

"_Amber where you going?"_

_I decided to look around to see what Amber was doing. She was getting dressed._

"_Since you love Jess so much I am going to leave. But what are you going to do when she finds out about us?"_

"_She isn't going to find out so I'm not worried about it."_

"_Whatever she is a slut anyway and you will get tired with her eventually but guess what? I'm not going to be there when you do"_

"_Whatever Amber. Your just mad because you missed your chance to be with me. I am happy with Jess and that kills you"_

"_If your so happy with Jess then why have you been sleeping with me for the past 3 months?"_

"_You know what that's a good question. I honestly don't know why I slept with you. This was a mistake and I can't believe I would do this to Jess." _

"_Whatever, find a new maid of honor tomorrow because I'm not going to stand up there and watch you marry that whore."_

"_Before I knew it Amber was storming out of the room and out of the house. I was standing just outside the room but she didn't see me when she left. That's when I remembered my car was outside, I wonder what Amber is going to do when she sees it. Not even a minute later my phone started vibrating. It was a good thing that I had it on vibrate otherwise Jen would have heard it and knew I was there."_

_Hey baby I just wanted to say that I love you so damn much and can't wait to marry you tomorrow_

"_I didn't respond. She would probably think I was asleep already. I didn't know what I wanted to do. She had fucked up and no matter what I couldn't marry her the next day. She had been cheating on me for 3 months and I never even noticed it. Me and her were going to have a long talk about things. I slowly and quietly made my way out of the house and away from the world. I went to the beach and just sat there. When I got there I sent her a simple text." _

_Meet me at our beach at 8 am_

"_I left it like that. I went to the spot on the beach where we met and stayed there all night long. I got a lot of phone calls and text messages from everyone looking for me and wondering where I was. I didn't respond to any of them. When Jen got there she looked like hell, I was really thinking she was regretting sleeping with Amber."_

"_I told her that I didn't want to marry her today and she asked why. I told her the truth. I told her that I was at the house and watched her and Amber have sex and then heard everything and was there when Amber stormed out. She didn't know what to say. She immediately fell to her knees and started apologizing and begging for forgiveness. She told me that she actually planned on telling before the ceremony. As I sat there with her on her knees I realized I would never be able to trust her again so I kissed her, told her I loved and walked away. I stayed for 2 months but she wouldn't leave me alone begging for forgiveness and everything. Since she wouldn't leave me alone and my family hated me for being gay I decided to get away and start fresh so that's why I came here"_

"_Wow. That's a very interesting story"_

"_Yea my life kind of sucks"_

"_Mine too. Actually it's kind of funny cuz almost the same things happened to me"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Care to share since I shared mine"_

"_Well me and my girlfriend weren't engaged but we had been together for a while and she was my first girlfriend. I walked into her house and saw her head between her best friends legs. I broke up with her and hadn't slept with anyone since her until last night"_

"_Wait you mean I'm only the second girl you had ever been with?"_

"_Yup"_

"_You're the second girl I have ever been with"_

"_Wow our stories are to similar"_

"_Yea but you know what? We know each others pain."_

Ever since then me and her have been friends. We understand each other

and are always there for one another. We both do the party scene and different girl every night. Sometimes though we end up with each other. Whenever one of us just needs someone to talk to we know we can count on each other. She is like a sister to me and I would do anything for her.

Jess brought me my food and told me she would be back real quick with another Dr. Pepper. When she got back she told me she was on break so she sat down.

"So what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't come here often and usually when you come here to see me instead of just texting me, there is something you need to talk about so start talking."

"You know me to well"

"Yes I do now spill"

"So I met someone. Kind of"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well she is technically off limits."

"Ok your gonna have to explain this in dummy terms ha ha"

"She is one of my instructors in college"

"Nice"

"You don't get it. I just met her yesterday and I can't stop thinking about her. She is so beautiful and when I look at her she makes my heart skip a beat."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No"

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"Jess she is my instructor it's not like it's just some random girl that I saw"

"True. So what you going to do about it?"

"Nothing I can do"

"There is you just have to figure it out."

"Thanks Jess your real helpful"

"That's why you love me"

"So true"

We sat there just talking and catching up since it's been a while since we just hung out without going out in search of girls. Maybe I won't go out tonight, maybe I will just hang out with Jess all night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I set my alarm on my phone last night because I stayed at Jess's place and I don't want to be late for Ms. Carlins class. In case your wondering no, me and Jess didn't have sex last night. We just stayed up watching movies, eating popcorn, and hanging out. Sometimes that's a lot better then going out and hooking up with some random girl. Me and Jess have these little sleep over's sometimes and even though we don't have sex we still sleep together. It's just how our relationship is. Just as I'm about to leave she wakes up.

"Hey where you going?"

"I have class in an hour"

"Since when do you care about class…. Oh, is this the class with the instructor your in love with?"

"I'm not in love with her but yes"

"Well then you better get going because I'm sure you want to take a shower and everything."

"Duh ha ha"

"Ok well text me later and you better let me know if anything happens today!"

"Yes ma'am"

I gave her a peck on the lips like I always do and leave her apartment and head back to my dorm room. When I get there I am surprised to see that Chelsea is still there.

"Hey I figured you would be in class by now"

"No this is the only day I don't have an 8 am class. Instead my first class starts at 9:30"

"Well that's an extra half hour"

"Yea. You just now getting in?"

"Yea I stayed with Jess last night"

"Oh, no girls to pick up last night?"

"Actually we didn't go out and we didn't have sex. We just went back to her place and hung out watching movies and shit"

"That's cool"

Yea so I know that I mentioned that Jess is like a sister to me and everything but I don't want you to think I'm some freak or something because yes me and Jess hook up occasionally. She is like a sister to me in the sense I've never had a sister or a brother so I grew up all alone. With me and Jess having similar backgrounds it's nice to be able to share things like sisters would.

"So where you off to so early this morning?"

"I have class at 9"

"Ah nice. Well have fun I'm going to back to sleep for a little bit"

"Kk text me later"

"K"I walked into the bathroom to shower before I went to class.

I only take a 10 minute shower so I have time to do my hair and make up. What I gotta look good. I decide to blow dry my hair straight but I put some waves in it. I go with neutral make up so that it doesn't look like I'm trying to hard. I walk over to my closet to figure out what I'm going to wear.

"You should wear your skinny jeans and one of you tops that hug your body"

"Ok one you just scared the shit out of me and two why would I wear that?"

"Well one I'm sorry and two you never care how you look when your going to class so obviously someone in one of your classes has gotten your attention."

"Ok you got me. There is someone in one of my classes but I don't think anything will come of it."

"Why not?"

"I don't think she is gay, I think she is as straight as they come"

"Well that's too bad but you never know til you ask"

"I know" I'm going to tell Chels about Ms. Carlin I just don't have time for all her questions right now because then I will be late for class.

"Alright how do I look?"

"HOT! You better leave before I kidnap you and have my way with you"

"In your dreams Chels."

Now before you start thinking that there is something between me and Chels, there isn't she just likes to make smart comments like that. She is as straight as they come. Actually she has been dating the same guy since her sophomore year of high school, Clay. They actually got pregnant at the end of our junior of high school but senior year, she lost it.

I left my room and started making my way towards my class with Ms. Carlin. All the way there I kept thinking of ways to talk to her and maybe find out if she is even gay.

I walk into an empty classroom, guess I'm early. I sit down and take out everything I need for this class. I am going to actually try and pay attention today. I was only sitting there a few minutes when others starting coming in the room but there was still no Carlin. I looked at my watch and class was supposed to start in 30 seconds. Just as my watch hit 9 am I heard the door shut and looked up to be met with those blue eyes.

"Good morning class"

"Morning"

"Where did we leave off Monday?" I guess no one was paying attention because no one answered her.

"Can anyone tell me what we were talking about Monday?" I honestly don't even remember what class this is let alone what we were talking about.

"Ms. Davies?"

"What?"

"Care to tell us what we were talking about on Monday?"

"Um… We were talking about whatever this class is about" Everyone in the room started laughing but Ms. Carlin did not look amused.

"Did anyone pay attention on Monday? Or did everyone just drink so much since then that you forgot everything?"

"I didn't drink I just had some personal issues to deal with and honestly forgot"

"That's no excuse Ms. Davies. See me after class"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok since no one seems to remember what we were talking on Monday I will discuss it again but this is the last time this will happen and I would start doing the work because I am going to start throwing pop quizzes." Everyone groaned because we could tell that she was completely serious.

I finally realized what class I was in when she started discussing what she taught Monday. I was in business law. Why am I taking this again? Oh yea because I'm undecided and taking a little bit of everything. Besides this class does have an advantage, I get to stare at a blue eyed angel.

I actually did kind of pay attention today only because I don't want to mess up my GPA. Class went by fast which sucks because that means I don't get to look at her anymore.

"Alright class that's all for today and please do the assignment tonight I don't want to have to give you guys quizzes every class. Ms. Davies I still would like to talk to you"

"Ok" I packed all my things and sat there waiting for everyone to leave the class. Ms. Carlin was talking to one of the students and walking them out the door. She walked out and a few seconds later walked back in. She walked over and sat down in the seat in front of me.

"So what did you want to see me for?"

"I always get background on all my students so that I know a little bit about them. I was reading your files and I was very impressed."

"Thank you…" I wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Your welcome. I was very impressed with your high school transcript and your grades. Your lowest grade in high school was 90, and from what I understood your last 2 years of high school you were pretty much on your own?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You don't have to use manners with me Ms. Davies"

"Then call me Ashley please"

"Ok I will"

"Thank you"

"So why were you on your own for the last 2 years of high school? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't. When I was 13 my parents got a divorce, I was happy they were. My dad is Raife Davies, the rockstar."

"I thought I recognized your last name, my dad is a huge fan of him and his band"

"Doesn't surprise me lol anyway when him and mom got a divorce my mom didn't want custody of me so he gave up his career for me. When I was 17 he asked me how I would feel about him rejoining his band. I could tell he missed it a lot so I told him to go for it. He gave it up for 4 years for me and never once complained about it. So he rejoined his band but always told me that if he I wanted him home all I had to do was call him and he would be right there. I'm not selfish and I was old enough to take care of myself so I never had a problem with it. My aunt actually looked after me a lot while he was on the road. She would call everyday to make sure I didn't need anything and she would actually call the school to make sure I was attending and keeping my grades up. But she didn't have to worry because I actually didn't mind going to school, it gave me something to do. Even though my mom didn't want custody of me she stayed around until my junior year. I had discovered something about myself and when I told her, her response was to tell me she loved me and walked out the front door. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"What did you tell her?"

"Can I ask you a personal question Ms. Carlin?"

"You can ask but I won't promise to answer, fair enough?"

"Fair enough"

"Ok, what's your question?"

"How do you feel about sexuality?"

"I think that you can love whoever you love. As long as your happy with your self then that's all that matters"

"You speak very passionately about that"

"Well I have my reasons"

"And what would those reasons be?"

"I shouldn't discuss my personal life with one of my students"

"But yet you want to know about my personal life?"

"Touche'"

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"I might have personal feelings on the matter"

"I might have personal feelings on the matter as well"

"So your saying your gay?"

"Are you saying your gay?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Only when my questions aren't being answered" Yup I'm definitely flirting with this girl. She is totally gay I'm just trying to get her to tell me she is.

"Hmmm well what question did you want answered?"

"Are you gay?"

"Yes ok I am gay"

"I knew it"

"Did you?"

"Yup it's a little thing I like to call gaydar"

"Don't worry I have it too and knew as soon as you walked into my classroom that you were gay too"

"Well we seem to have something in common"

"Yes we do"

"So Ms. Carlin, are you single?"

"Yes"

"Really? That's good to know"

"Don't get ahead of yourself there Davies, I never interact with my students outside the classroom"

"That's good, I don't have to worry about you failing me now because I don't want to sleep with you"

"Exactly" She said laughing.

"Anything else you wanted to know about me?"

"Yes back to seriousness, why haven't you picked a major?"

"Well honestly because I can't figure out what I want to do with my life. I know I want to help people I just can't seem to figure out how. What made you decide to become an instructor?"

"I love teaching people. I remember being in school and always having teachers and instructors that seemed like they hated there job and didn't really care about teaching. Since I was so good and enjoyed school I decided that's what I was going to do"

"Just out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Well, how old do you think I am?"

"You can't be older then 25"

"Ha ha I'm 26"

"There is no way"

"Yup way"

"Damn"

"If you want I wouldn't mind sitting down with you sometime and discussing opportunities with you. Based off your file I think you have some serious potential and honestly could do anything you wanted."

"Thank you Ms. Carlin"

"Your welcome"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well are you going to be helping all your students like this?"

"Honeslty no, every semester I find someone with potential and that looks like they could use some guidance. Out of everyone in all my classes, I was most drawn to you and your file."

"I see"

"Yea"

"So does this mean that you will be watching my every move to make sure I'm living up to my potential?"

"No it's nothing like that. What I'm saying is that if you ever need someone to talk to, if you are struggling with any thing in school or in your personal life then I am here. If you want help with deciding about your major or have any questions about it then you can come to me"

"Wow you actually do that for your students?"

"I told you that I care about my job and want to help people."

"Oh so you found someone that looks like they need a lot of help?"

"No that's not what I meant"

"That's what it sounded like"

"Well I'm sorry if it sounded that way, I didn't mean for it to be that way." I looked down at my watch and noticed I had 10 minutes to get to my next class.

"Ok well I have to go to my next class"

"Ok well here, this is my card with my email and my phone number. If you ever need anything just let me know"

"Ok thank you Ms. Carlin"

I really don't know how to take the conversation me and Ms. Carlin just had. I mean I got the answer I was looking for, she is in fact gay. But she clearly stated that she does not interact with students outside of her classroom other then if they need help with something. I don't know if I will ever be with Ms. Carlin in the way I would like but I think I might find a very nice friend in her.

_Soooo how was class?_ Yes that would be Jess texting me.

_Ugh don't you have a life?_

_Yea but yours is better_

_Cant argue with that! ;)_

_Alright Davies, spill. Did anything happen?_

_Yea, I'll call you later_

_You better!_

My other class today was accounting, so basically just a lot of math. I always do extremely well in math, it's my strong point. So as you probably already know I won't be paying too much attention in this class. Once class is over I call Jess like I said I would and told her everything happened. All she said was that Carlin was in to me. I don't believe her though. I don't want to believe that she does like me and then be disappointed. Wait she said she doesn't date her students so does that mean that once I'm done her class we can date?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I surprisingly didn't go out last night. After I finished my homework from Ms. Carlin's class and my math class, Chels showed up. I ended up helping her with some of her homework and then we just hung out in our room catching up on latest events in each others life. I told her about Ms. Carlin and she impressed me when the only thing she asked me was if I wanted to date her. I told her that she doesn't interact with her students unless they need help with something. Me and Chels had a great night and we both agreed we need to do it more often. Anyway, I have my one class today, Marketing. It's actually a fairly easy class and I kind of like it. But I still can't wait for Friday although it does kind of suck because then I won't see Ms. Carlin for 2 days. After my marketing class is over I head back to my room to do the work so I won't have to do it over the weekend or Monday night. It's not like there is anything else to do around here really anyway, it's the middle of the day.

~Later that night~

I texted Jess and asked her if she wanted to go out tonight. She replied back that she wanted to but doesn't get off work til 9 and by the time she gets home and gets ready it would be about 10. I told her that was fine I would meet her at the diner to get something to eat so that's where I'm at right now. I just got done eating my dinner when she walked over and said she was ready to go.

"But it's only 8:30"

"Nicole got here early and asked if I wanted to go ahead and leave cuz she could use the extra hours. Her 2 year old son is having some medical problems but she doesn't have the money for the hospital bills and her ex husband hasn't been around since Jeremy was born"

"Oh wow that sucks."

"Yea but she is making due"

"Do you know what is wrong with him?"

"No she won't really tell anyone"

"Do you think she is lying about it?"

"No I know she isn't. You can tell by the way she talks about her son and she is not the type of person to lie about something like that. Plus she has brought in the hospital papers so the managers know what's going on in case for some reason she has to call out or is at the hospital. I know he was in the hospital for like a month and got out right before Christmas."

"Wow that's really sad. I hope everything is ok with her and her son."

"Yea we are trying to come up with a way to help raise money for her but she doesn't know that."

"Well let me know if you need any help"

"Will do. You ready to go?"

"Yup let's go"

We headed to her apartment so she could take a shower and get ready. Even though she was done working a half hour early, she still wasn't ready til 10. Thankfully we are on our way to club now. When we get to the club, there is long line waiting to get in. Of course we don't have to wait to get in one because I am Raife Davies daughter and two we are regulars here. We come here at least 4 nights week if not more. When I walk in I notice that there are a lot of girls, which is a good think as long as they aren't completely straight. First thing me and Jess do is walk up to the bar and get a drink. Once we are happy with drinks in our hands we start scoping the place out trying to land on some hotties. As I was scanning the room, a pair of familiar blue eyes caught my attention.

"Oh my god"

"What's wrong?"

"This so can't be happening"

"What can't be happening?"

"You know my instructor I was telling you about?"

"Yea… Wait, is she here?"

"Yup I just saw her"

"Where?"

I slowly turn around trying to not to make it obvious but when I turn around she is gone. I start scanning the room again but this time I am looking for her. I don't spot her.

"I don't know where she is now"

Then I heard her voice.

"Should you be out on a school night?" I turn around only to be face to face with my blonde hair, blue eyed angel.

"Ms. Carlin, should you be out on a school night?"

"Still answering my questions with a question"

"Pretty much"

"Should I expect you to be late to class in the morning?"

"No this won't affect me"

"Will you have your assignment done?"

"It was done last night"

"Really?"

"Yea. My classes are over so early in the day that I do my homework when my classes are done so I can do whatever I want that night or over the weekend without worrying about doing it."

"How smart of you"

"I try"

"You here alone?"

"No I'm here with my Jess. What about you?"

"I'm just out with some old college friends"

"That's cool"

"Yea well I'll see you in the morning"

"Yup see you in the morning" She turned around and walked away and back to her friends.

"Wow Ash, she is hot!"

"I know"

"Now I see why you love that class"

"Shut up"

"Nope"

"See any girls that spark your interest yet?"

"Yea I see a red head over there eyeing me up, I'll catch you later"

And she's off. I won't be seeing her the rest of the night. I started looking around the club but there was no girl catching my eye so I just sat at the bar drinking my drink when someone sat next to me. I was afraid to look because I was afraid it was Ms. Carlin again. But thankfully when I did look it wasn't.

"Pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be sitting her all by herself."

"Really? You going to do something about it?"

"If your lucky"

"Buy you a drink?"

"Sure, rum and coke"

"Nice" I signaled for the bartender and he told him to get her a rum and coke. A few minutes later he returned and handed her the drink.

"So what's your name?"

"Brandy"

"Well Brandy nice to meet you, I'm Ashley"

"Nice to meet you"

"You here alone?"

"No I came with my friend but she has been dancing with this girl for almost an hour and now it looks like their lips are attached to each other."

When I turned around to look at her friend I recognized the lips attached to her friends and couldn't help but laugh making her look at me funny.

"Sorry, your friend seems to be making out with my friend"

"Nice"

"Yea"

"So do you dance?"

"Depends, are you asking?"

"Maybe"

"Then maybe"

She takes that as a yes because she grabs my hand and starts leading me to the dance floor. Once we were there she turned around and pressed her back to my front and immediately started dancing on me. Now I'm a pretty damn good dancer but this girl had some moves. She turned around making us front to front. She was dancing and grinding on me definitely putting on a show for everyone. When the song comes to end we stand up and look around to notice that everyone had stopped dancing and had there eyes on us. When I was scanning the crowd that had formed, my eyes once again landed on the same blue eyes that I find myself looking at on a daily basis. She had this look on her face that I couldn't quite read. It almost looked like she was jealous, was Jess right. Could she like me? She says that she doesn't interact with her students but I'm going to see how far I can push her.

I walk over to Ms. Carlin with a smirk on my face and start flirting just a little bit just to test the waters.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"I've done better"

"Oh is that a challenge Ms. Carlin?"

"In your dreams Ms. Davies"

"Only for the past 3 nights but looking forward to more"

"Oh so we're dreaming about me now?"

"Maybe"

"Just maybe huh?"

"Just maybe. Would you like to prove your dancing skills to me now on the dance floor?"

"I told you Ashley, I don't interact with my students other then helping them."

"But technically right now your not my teacher, we're just 2 people at a club having a good time."

"True but what makes you think I would want to dance with you in the first place"

"Cuz of the way you were looking at me when I got done dancing"

"I wasn't looking at you in any way"

"Uh huh whatever helps you sleep at night Carlin"

"Ha ha whatever Davies"

"I beginning to think your just scared cuz you don't have any moves"

"Fine you wana see some moves I'll show you some moves"

She grabs me by the arm and drags me to the dance floor. Once we're there she puts her hands on my hips and begins to move our bodies to the music. The song that was playing when we first got on the dance floor was going to be ending soon so we just kinda swayed til another song came on. When the next song came on, it must have been a good song for her because she suddenly started grinning while looking at me. She turned around putting her back to my front and started dancing in front of me but not for long. Then she turned back around and I noticed that her eyes had gone a shade darker then what I'm used to seeing. She started using my body as pole for her to dance on and trust me I wasn't complaining. When the song was over, she looked at me and smirked knowing she had just accomplished her goal. I followed her off the dance floor and to the bar.

"Damn Carlin, you got some moves"

"Your not to bed yourself there Davies"

"Yea well I know I can dance but when I got someone like you dancing with me it's hard to make my body function."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yup"

"Good to know"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Um no. I'm actually gona get out of here soon"

"Just one drink"

"Nah I'm gona pass. I'll see you in the morning though"

"Yea ok I'll see you in the morning."

"And Davies, I'll take that drink another night" She just winked at me. I think Ms. Carlin is going to be breaking her rule on not interacting with her students.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Remind me again why I'm getting up so early? Oh yea cuz I have class today with Ms. Carlin. That's the only reason I'm actually getting up after last night. Yea, after Ms. Carlin left me, the girl I was dancing with the first reappeared wanting to take me home. Well who am I to say no. Is it bad that I don't even remember her name? Yea, I thought so. It's not like I slept with her or anything. What? I was going to, I mean she was ready for it. We were on her bed making out but when she started removing my jeans I stopped her. All I could think about were them blue eyes. I told her I suddenly wasn't feeling well so she gave me her number, told me she understood and to call her when I was feeling better. I can't believe I passed up sleeping with a girl because I can't get this other girl out of my head. Anyway, I'm on my way to class and I'm probably going to be there early again. Oh well, it will give me a chance to refresh my memory on what we did Wednesday just in case she gives us a pop quiz. I was surprised when I walked in that Ms. Carlin was sitting there. I figured she wouldn't be to class til it was time to start like Wednesday.

"Good morning Ms. Davies"

"Morning Ms. Carlin"

"Glad to see your on time, early even"

"Yea well can't afford to be late again"

"True. So how was the rest of your night?"

"It was ok. Yours?"

"Just ok? Not what I heard. And mine was boring but I had to get home and grade some papers"

"Not what you heard?"

"Yea ha ha I heard you left the club with some hot chick"

"Oh yea"

"So it's true?"

"Jealous?"

"No just curious"

"Why are you curious?"

"Just am"

"Well if you must know, yes I did leave the club with a girl and went back to her place. Actually it was the girl I was dancing with just before you."

"So you slept with her?"

"Actually no I didn't. We got back to her place but we only got as far as making out before I stopped her and left"

"Why didn't you go through with it?"

"Cuz something just didn't feel right. Something was stopping me"

"Interesting"

"If you say so"

"I do" She said looking at me and smirking. What the hell is that about? She is really starting to confuse me. Just then the other students started filing in but Ms. Carlin and I continued staring at each other. I noticed her eyes were darker like they were last night.

When everyone was seated is when she finally broke her eyes away from me and she started teaching the class.

"Good morning everyone"

"Morning"

"So did everyone do the assignment?"

"Yea"

"Good cuz there's a pop quiz"

Everyone started to groan.

"If you guys would have paid attention on Monday and done the work we wouldn't be doing this"

She passed out the quizes then sat at her desk while we took it. The quiz only took about 15 minutes. You could tell who did the assignment and who didn't. She took all the quizes and started teaching todays lesson.

"Alright class you have the assignment and I expect it to be done Monday when you walk in the door" Everyone packed up and left except me.

"Can I help you Ms. Davies?"

"Um yea I was wondering 2 things"

"What's that?"

"Can you grade my quiz right now? And is this quiz going to count against our final grade?"

"Worried you didn't do so hot?"

"Not really. I just care about my grades."

"Yea I could tell when you were talking about it the other day with high school."

"Yea so can you grade my quiz right now?"

"Actually I can't. I have a meeting in 5 minutes but if you want, when I get my meeting I can grade it and meet you in my office to discuss it?"

"Ok, where's your office?"

"512"

"Ok, what time?"

"Um I honestly don't know how long my meeting is going to take, give me your cell number and I will text you when I'm done"

"Ok" She handed me her phone and I put my number in it.

"K I will text you in a little while"

"K"

With that I went to my last class of the week. I was going to be 20 minutes early but that's ok because that will give me time to study for the quiz I know we will have. He already told us to expect a quiz every Friday. I was almost done my last class when I felt my phone vibrating.

_Hey Ashley it's Ms. Carlin, I'm done my meeting so I'm on my way to my office now._

_Ok I'll be done my class in about 10 minutes then I will be there_

_K sounds good_

Hmm part of me wants to save her number, you know what screw it I'm going to. If she didn't want me to have her number she wouldn't have texted me.

My instructor dismissed us and I headed towards Ms. Carlin's office. Once I got there, her door was shut so I knocked on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey"

"Hey, just give me a second I'm trying to find your quiz now so I can grade it"

"No problem"

"Ok here it is. Do you want to watch me grade it or you want me to just grade it and then we can go over everything?"

"Um just grade it and then we can go over it"

"Ok"

I sat there watching her grade it. She was reading over everything but was barely making any markings on my paper. I guess that's a good thing, right?

"Ok do you want a grade or you want to go over it first?"

"Give me the grade first"

"Ok well you got a 100%"

"What?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Cuz I actually don't understand this stuff which is why I wanted you to grade so bad"

"Well it seems like you understand it just fine"

"I guess"

"Have a little more faith in yourself"

"I'll try"

"Is there anything you had any questions on?"

"Not really I guess. I mean I actually answered the questions, I didn't just guess on them."

"Well if you ever get stuck you have my number now so just text me"

"Ok thanks"

"Your welcome"

"Well I better get going"

"Ok I'll see you Monday morning"

"K see you then"

I went to my room and like always did my homework. Like I said before I always try to get my homework done so I don't have to rush and do it the night before it's due. I was just starting to think about what I wanted to do for dinner when I got a text from Jess.

_Omg that girl was amazing last night_

_Glad you had fun! _

_How was your night with your girl?_

_Um I started feeling sick so I left_

_Damn dude are you ok?_

_Yea I'm fine, think I drank too much_

_Glad your feeling better_

_Me too lol_

_Feel like going out tonight?_

Just as I was about to answer that text I got a text message but since I was in the middle of texting it didn't show up saying who it was from. In case it was from Jess I closed out the message box I was in and went to read the text. I was surprised when I saw Ms. Carlin next to the envelope…

_Will I be seeing you again tonight?_

I replied immediately.

_Idk are you going out tonight?_

_My friends are trying to talk me into it. I don't want to be 5__th__ wheel though. If your going I would have someone to talk to_

_If you want to go Carlin just ask me lol_

_I don't want you to think it's a date or anything though…_

_I promise I won't think it's a date. My friend just texted me and asked me to go with her again tonight but she will ditch me like always so we could keep each other company_

_Ok then I'll text you when I get there_

_K_

Oh yea I should text Jess back shouldn't I? Lol.

_Yea I'll go out tonight_

_Awesome meet at my place at 9?_

_Sounds good!_

I looked at the time and it was 6 so I'm going to take a little nap for about an hour then get ready. I set the alarm on my phone for 7 and laid down.

I woke up to my phone buzzing under my pillow. I looked at it and saw it was my alarm. I turned it off and sat up trying to think about what I was going to wear tonight and how I was going to wear my hair. I decided I would think about my outfit while I was in the shower and since I had plenty of time I was going to take a long and hot shower.

Forty-five minutes later I was getting out of the shower and going into my closet, still didn't have a clue as to what I was going to be wearing. I started just looking at random things. I decided to go with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black tube top with wavy hair and dark make up. When I was all done I looked at myself once more in the mirror and was happy with what I saw so I made my way out the door and towards Jess's apartment.

"Wow Ash you look amazing. If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to impress someone."

"No just feel like looking extra good tonight"

"Oook whatever you say"

"Are you ready to go or we just going to sit here all night?"

"Let's go"

We arrived at the club 15 minutes later and of course got right in. I still hadn't heard from Ms. Carlin but I knew she would text me when she was ready. We were only in the club for 20 minutes when Jess left me for some girl now I was all alone. Just as I was taking my phone out to look at it, I got a text from Ms. Carlin.

_Hey I've been at the club for like 45 minutes but we are still in line to get in __L_

_How close are you to the door?_

_Not that close_

_I'll be out in a second_

_No if your in already don't come out for me_

I didn't even reply back she obviously under estimated who I was. I walked out of the club to look at the line and spot her. When I did I walked over to her to find out how many of her friends were with her.

"Hey how many people are with you?"

"It's just the 5 of us"

"Ok come with me"

Luckily I knew the bouncer tonight and knew he wouldn't give me any problems. There is this new bouncer who doesn't like that I get special treatment here. Not my fault that they feel they have to. I mean I don't even use it that often. The only thing I use on a regular basis is getting in without waiting. I mean if I wanted I could anything I wanted from the bar for free because technically there is a VIP room set up for me in the back I've just never used it. But maybe tonight I will.

"Hey Brady these girls are with me"

"How many?"

"Five of them and can you give them my VIP passes and I need one more for Jess"

"Oh my god are you actually going to use your room tonight?"

"Yea there are a few of us here"

"Ok here you go girls have a good night"

There were some people in line that were complaining about the special treatment but he said that as a part owner I get to do what I want. I'm really not part owner they just say that to get them to shut up.

"Wow Ash how did you manage this?"

"I told you I'm a Davies"


	6. Chapter 6

~Charlee: In Chapter 3 Spencer gave Ashley her work number and email but that just shows you pay attention lol I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I am a couple chapters ahead so as long as I can write everyday, I'm going to try and post like every other day!

~To everyone else: Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. It really means a lot to know that you guys are enjoying my story!

Chapter 6

Why did I say yes to hanging out with Ms. Carlin? This is pure torture. Ms. Carlin has been here for about an hour now and for the past 30 minutes it's been just me and her. I haven't seen Jess since we first got here and Ms. Carlin's friends have been on the dance floor for the past 30 minutes. I can't believe I'm still sitting here and not dancing.

"Hey"

"What?"

"Where did you go? You kind of zoned out on me. Am I that boring?"

"Oh no I was just thinking"

"What about?"

"Would you like to dance?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I dunno cuz you're my student?"

"Didn't stop you last time"

"True"

"I'm not taking no for answer"

I grabbed her hand and started leading her to the dance floor. When we got there I took charge this time. I was going to show her a thing or two. I was doing my thing dancing on Ms. Carlin like she was any other girl and not my teacher that I think is beautiful. When the song was over I turned around to look at her and noticed that her eyes had gotten a shade darker.

"Um I have to go" Bet you can't guess which one of us said that!

"Why?"

"Because I need to find my friends, they drove me here and I don't want them to forget me"

I know she could see the disappointed look on my face, I couldn't help it. Once she got a few feet away from me she turned around and smiled at me with an expression I couldn't read. I really think I'm starting to fall for this woman. I start looking around for Jess but she is no where in sight. Which means she either on her way to some girls house or she is in the bathroom with some girl. I notice Ms. Carlin talking to one of her friends, they both turn to look at me then she walks out the door. Her friend is still looking at me but her face looked sad. What did Ms. Carlin just say to her? I make a quick decision to go after her to make sure everything is ok. I walked towards the door never leaving her friends eyes.

"Where did Ms. Carlin go?"

"Um she will be back in a few minutes"

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine. Your Ashley right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Look maybe you should just leave her alone the rest of the night. She isn't feeling to well"

"If she isn't feeling to well then why don't you guys take her home?"

"Cuz she drove herself so she is free to leave whenever she can"

"She drove?"

"Yea."

"Oh"

"Look it's gona be for the best if you just stay away for a little bit"

"Ok…" I wasn't gona let it go that east but I was gona ask Ms. Carlin about it. Why did she lie to me instead of just telling me?

I decide I wanted to hear from Carlin herself so I ignored her friend and went outside to find her. I didn't have to look hard cuz she was just outside the building leaning against her car, I guess. I slowly make my way over to her, careful not to startle her.

"Hey"

"Oh hey. Sorry I just needed to get some air"

"You didn't have to lie to me, ya know?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you wanted away from me or whatever you could have just told me"

"You think I want away from you?"

"Well I mean you always get distant whenever anyone is around but when it's just me and you, you're a different person. I mean you told me up front that you don't interact with your students outside of school but yet you're here with me. I know we aren't on a date or anything but this has nothing to do with school."

"You're right I have told you that I don't socialize with students outside of school but I like talking to you and just hanging out like we have been tonight."

"So then what's the problem? Why can't we be friends that hang out? It's not like it's high school and I'm underage"

"Because I…"

"Hey Spencer you coming back in?"

"Um yea in a second"

"Spencer?"

"Yea"

"Interesting name"

"Thanks but parents thought I was going to be a boy but they like the name Spencer Dylan so much they just went ahead with it."

"Well I like it"

"Thanks"

"So what do you say we go back in there and finish this night off? Don't have class or work tomorrow"

"Sure"

"Will you let me buy you that drink?"

"I dunno Ash"

"Hey you said last night before you left I could buy you a drink the next time"

"You're right"

"So you'll let me?"

"I guess so"

"Great"

We walked back into the club and went straight to the bar. Spencer ordered herself a vodka and cranberry. I just ordered myself a beer, wasn't drinking to heavy tonight. This time she grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere around the building, she was taking us to my VIP room. When we got there it was empty so we just sat down on the couch and talked. She started telling me about her family and I could by the way that she talked about them that she loved them very much. We stayed in that room the rest of the night just talking and getting to know each other.

Some time later we heard the bartenders yelling last call, Spencer decided she should leave because she was getting tired and she had to get up early. I told her I would walk her to her car because I didn't trust the people that would be out there this late at night.

"Thanks for making sure I got to my car safe"

"Your welcome"

"Where's your car?"

"I never drive here, then I don't have to worry bout how much I drink and then trying to get home"

"So how are you getting home?"

"Taxi"

"Well where do you live?"

"Just off campus"

"Well if you want I can just drop you off?"

"No that's ok I can just get a taxi"

"I would feel better if you let me drive you home"

"Your not going to let me say no are you?"

"Nope now get in"

"Yea ma'am"

I got in Spencer's car and directed her to my place. I only lived about half hour away from the club so it doesn't take long. She pulled up in the driveway and shut the ignition off.

"Thanks for the ride"

"Your welcome Ash"

"I'll see you Monday morning"

"Yup bright and early ha ha have a good weekend"

"You too"

I got out of the car and she turned the car back on but she didn't pull out of the drive way til she was sure I was in the house safely.

A little while later as I was climbing into bed when I noticed my phone was blinking. I picked it up and saw I had a new message. I clicked to see who it was from… Ms. Carlin…

_I know I shouldn't be thinking about you but I can't seem to get you off my mind! I had fun with you tonight!_

_Glad I'm not the only one! __J__ I had a great time tonight!_

I put my phone on my night stand and went to sleep dreaming about a certain blue eyed blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was woken up this morning by Chelsea asking me if I wanted to go and get some breakfast and then spend the day together. Of course I agreed because I miss her. So right now we are at IHOP getting breakfast then we might go see a movie. She asked me how my night was and I told her everything that happened with Spencer. She thinks I need to talk to Spencer about what's going on. I don't think so, not yet anyway. I mean we have only known each other a week and that's not long enough for anything. I'm just going to wait and see what happens. I'm still surprised by the text she sent me last night though. Did that mean that she likes me like I like her? My phone started vibrating so I took it out of my pocket to see a text from Jess.

_Hey girl what happened to you last night?_

_I was hanging out in my VIP room_

_WHAT? And you didn't invite me?_

_I would have if I knew where you were. I couldn't find you at all last night_

_I'm just playing girl. I left with that girl around 11 and went to her place_

_Nice!_

_Yea. Did you have fun last night?_

_Yea I had a good time some shit happened though but I will fill you in later I'm getting breakfast right now with Chels then going to see a movie_

_Ok girl just get up with me later when you can_

_Will do_

I finished my breakfast with Chels and went to the mall to do some shopping and to see a movie. When I got there we got our tickets to see the movie before they sold out. We were going to see The Rite at 7:05pm. So that gives us approximately 5 hours to shop and trust me that probably won't be enough time. We made our way around the mall going into almost every store and trying to dozens beyond dozens of clothes. Checking the time we decided to take everything out to the car since it was so much, we didn't want to worry about leaving something in the theater or someone taking it. Looking at the time we had about 20 minutes before the movie started, perfect timing. We got some snacks and a drink at the concession stand then made our way into the theater. By the time we got into the theater, it was almost full. Luckily we found 2 seats next to each so without a second thought we made our way to them. I went in first followed by Chelsea and sat down. I wasn't paying any attention to any in the theater so when I heard her voice saying my name and the sound being right next to me, yea you can say it freaked me out a little bit.

"Hey Ashley"

"Hey Ms. Carlin"

"Call me Spencer, please"

"Think that's appropriate?"

"I don't care I'm telling you to call me Spencer. Ms. Carlin makes me feel old."

"Ok"

"So who you here with?"

"Just my roommate, Chelsea. We haven't hung out in a while so we made a day out of it."

"That's cool"

"What about you?"

"I'm here with a friend…" Just then another girl sat next to her.

"Here I got your popcorn babe"

Babe? Was she dating this person? I thought she was single.

"Thanks"

Spencer didn't really talk to the girl but she didn't really talk to me either, sadly. About half way through the movie I noticed Spencer was getting closer and closer to me. It looked like me and her where here together even though we weren't. Spencer must be dating the girl she is here with because she is noticing that Spencer is getting closer to me and she is shooting evil glares my way. If looks could kill I would definitely be dead right now. Out of no where I feel my phone vibrate so I take it out to look at it. It's a text message from… Ms. Carlin.

_Is it bad that I wish I was here with you?_

_I dunno u tell me…_

_R u ok?_

_Yea_

_Ok…_

_R u seeing that girl?_

_No Tara is my best friend, sometimes I think she wants more but I just don't look at her that way_

_Ok _

Ok was all I got out because Tara spoke up.

"Who you texting babe?"

"My brother wanted to know if I wanted to go out with him and his wife tonight"

"Are you going to? Because I was gona see if you want to go out to dinner after the movie"

"I don't think so but I'm just gona go home after the movie"

"Why it'll still be early?"

"Because I don't feel like doing anything tonight Tara"

"Whatever"

Tara apparently wasn't happy that Spencer wanted to go home after the movie. Wait, Spencer never answered my text.

_So is it bad that you wish you were here with me?_

_I know I shouldn't be thinking about you like I do but something just feels right about it_

_I know what you mean_

_You do?_

_Yea…_

_Did you maybe want to come over after the movie?_

_You want me to come over?_

_Yes I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to_

_Um sure_

_Ok I'll text you after we leave_

_Kk_

Wait, what am I doing? I shouldn't be going to her house but something does feel right about this. When the movie was over Spencer told me she would see me Monday morning and said bye with a smirk on her face I might add. Me and Chels made our way out of the mall and to my car. When we got back to our place I started looking for something to wear.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Actually no"

"Then what are you doing?"

"Um.. I'm going to a friends house"

"Would this friend happen to be a certain blonde that we saw at the movie theater?"

"Ok yes. She was texting me while we were sitting there. She wants to hang out."

"That's a good thing though right?"

"I think so. I'm not stupid for going to my teachers house am I?"

"If we were still in high school I would say yes but we aren't so I say go for it. Especially because you both seem to have a certain connection that I've never seen before. I don't think me and Clay have that kind of connection and we've been together how long?"

"ok ok I get what you're saying"

"Exactly so lets find something for you to wear" And she walks into my closet to find me the perfect outfit.

A few minutes later she seems satisfied with what she has picked out for me to wear and tells me not to argue with her. So I do as I'm told and put it on.

"Girl your about to make me a lesbian, damn your HOT"

"Look good?"

"You look better then good. She ain't gona be able to keep her hands off you"

"You don't think it's too much?"

"Nope not at all"

"Ok" I heard my phone going off from the bathroom. I grab and know it's a text from Spencer.

_Hey I just got home so feel free to come over whenever you want.14637 Benjamin Blvd_

_Ok I'm getting ready to leave my place in a few minutes_

_K __J_

"Ok I'm leaving"

"Ok have fun and just be yourself"

"Thanks Chels"

"Your welcome"

It only took me 10 minutes to get to her place. When I got there I was surprised at the size of her house. I wonder if she lives with anyone. It took a few minutes for me to get out of my car then when I got to the door it took everything I had in me to actually ring the door bell.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I'm sorry come in"

"Ok" I walked in and she shut the door behind me.

"So how did you enjoy that movie?"

"It was actually good. How did you enjoy it?"

"Um I thought it was good"

"That's good"

"Yea. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm good for right now"

"Ok well I'm gona go get something to drink make yourself at home, the living room is right there" She said turning and walking towards the kitchen. I walked in the living room and sat on the couch waiting for her to return. I didn't have to wait long before she was walking into the living with a bottle of water in hand.

"So what shall we do?"

"I dunno, it's your house so it's up to"

"Well do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure"

"Ok what movie?"

"Up to you"

"Do you ever make any decisions?"

"Yes when it's needed"

"Well we are just going to sit here in the dark until you decide what movie you want to watch they are right in the cabinet" I could have said something smart but I don't think I want to risk anything right now. I don't want her kicking me out. I groaned and got up to go look at her movie collection.

"Damn you have a lot of movies"

"Yea I know lol"

"You tell me what type of movie and I'll pick from there"

"Ok fine, horror"

"Ok" This was going to be interesting. I saw a movie I hadn't seen yet that I have been wanting to see so I grabbed that.

"Unborn?"

"Sounds good to me. I actually haven't seen it yet. I bought it like a week ago because I really want to see it but I didn't want to watch it by myself so yea lol"

"Well I haven't seen it either and I've been wanting to."

I already knew Spencer wasn't going to put it in the dvd player so I went ahead and did it. Once everything was setup and ready to go, I made my way back over to the couch. The previews came on and some of them looked good. Once the main menu came on I got up to hit play when I turned around I swear it looked like Spencer had moved to sit closer to where I was sitting. I went back over and sat down in the same spot I was sitting in. The movie started playing and Spencer moved closer to me but this time she gave me warning.

"Sorry I don't do scary movies well, just so you know"

"Well don't worry, I will protect you and keep the monsters away" I said this as I was putting my arm around her protectively. However, I didn't keep my arm there because I didn't want to push to far. I mean Chelsea said to go for it but she is my teacher still and if I make the wrong move then she could fail me.

About an hour into the movie, Spencer was sitting extremely close but I could tell she was trying to be brave because I would hear her gasp like she was going to scream but held it in. She got cold a few minutes ago cuz she got up and got a blanket. When she sat back down she was almost sitting on top of me but not quit. She had the blanket over her but it was also some what covering my side. I had my hands down in my lap just kind of relaxing. Suddenly I was frozen in my spot when I felt Spencers hand make it's way into mine intertwining out fingers. She was holding my hand, my teacher Ms. Spencer Carlin was holding my hand. I gently squeezed her hand letting her know if this is what she wanted then I was ok with it. She didn't remove her hand at all the rest of the movie. In fact, we were closer now. She had her hand in mine and her head resting on my shoulder. I wasn't complaining but I honestly didn't know what to do. I can tell that she doesn't want to make all the first moves but in this situation, it's hard to make a move. The movie came to an end but we didn't really move. She sat up more but didn't remove her hand. She just kind of looked at me.

"What is this?" Yea I suddenly got brave and came right out and asked her.

"What?"

"You tell me you don't interact with your students but then I see you at the club and you dance with me then ask me to hang out with you at the club the next night then you text me telling me you shouldn't be thinking about me like you are but you can't help it then you text me and want me to hang out at your place and while we were watching the movie you were holding my hand and being cuddly with me."

"What do you want me to say Ashley?"

"I don't know but I do know that I like you Spencer and I don't care if you my teacher, I'm not in high school anymore and we are both adults."

"But if the board found out about us it could end my career."

"Then they won't find out about us til I'm out of your class"

"Do you really think we could keep this a secret for 3 months?"

"I think we could. But I think we both need to think about what this would mean. I think before we take this into an actual relationship we should get to know one another a little better"

"Yea I agree. Maybe a couple dates just to see if there really is something here"

"Ms. Carlin, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Yes. When?"

"Well how about Monday night? We will go somewhere not around here so no one will see us"

"Ok sounds good to me"

"Ok well I think I should head home, it's getting late"

"Ok text me when you get home so I know you got there?"

"Yea I will"

"Night Ash"

"Night Spence"

I left Spencer's house trying to figure out if this really was the right thing. I basically just told Spencer I would commit to her if she really wanted it. I haven't been in a relationship in so long that I don't really know if I can do it. Before anything serious happens with Spencer I have to tell her this. I don't want her expecting a lot from me and then be disappointed. There is one thing I am sure of though and it's that I'm willing to do anything for this girl. I would give up all the one night stands and random girls to see if there is something real with her. But for now I think it's best to classify us as friends and nothing more nothing less. We just take it one step at a time to see where things might go.

I got home about 10 minutes later and did exactly what I told her I would.

_I'm home safely! Text me tomorrow if you want_

_K night sweet dreams_

_Always when your in them_

_J__ night Ash_

_Night Spence!_

I plugged my phone in, got changed, and laid in bed with my mind going in a million circles after what happened tonight. I really hope this is what I've been waiting for for so long!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My phone has been going off like crazy for the past 15 minutes but I'm not ready to get up, even for Spencer at this point. I had a hard time falling asleep last night because I couldn't get a certain blonde off my mind. I couldn't take the buzzing no more so I finally rolled over and picked up my phone to look at it. Four missed calls, one voicemail, and 5 text messages. All the calls, the voicemail, and 4 text messages were from Chels and one text was from Spencer. I decided to read Spencer's first.

_I don't know about you but I couldn't sleep last night cuz I couldn't stop thinking about you! __J_

Aw, well at least I'm not the only one.

_Girl answer your damn phone!_

_Answer I wana kno what the hell happened!_

_Seriously how late do ya plan on sleeping?_

_Ok so since u havent answered my 1__st__ 2 calls I'm guessing ur still sleeping so call me or text me as soon as u wake up!_

Wow someone's demanding. Now to the voicemail…

"_hey I was just calling to see how everything went last night. You better call me and tell me every detail! Love ya!"_

Gotta love Chelsea haha. I will text her back later. What time is it? She made me feel like I slept the day away. _2:33_ damn I guess I pretty much have slept the day away, oh well.

I laid back down and starred at the ceiling for about 20 minutes before deciding to get out of bed and do something for the day. I got up and went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair and everything. I wasn't going to take a shower just yet because I'm going to do something productive today and work out. It's been a while since I did anything for my body. Don't get me wrong, I still look amazing but I still like working out. It's kind of what I do to clear my head and relax. I put on some comfy clothes which consists of shorts, a tank top, and sneakers with my hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. The gym that I'm a member of is only a few blocks away so I decide that I'm going to run first thing and then work out for a little bit at the gym. I grabbed everything I was going to need: ipod, phone, keys, license, and money. I make my way outside, it's the perfect day for a run. I stretch a little bit before taking off in a slow jog. By the time I'm half way to the gym I'm almost at a full sprint.

I reached the gym and was surprised to see that they had some new people working. It hadn't been that long since I was here the last time, maybe a month ago. The first person I noticed was the girl at the front desk when you first walk in. She was extremely cute, red head with green eyes, gorgeous. Had this been 2 or 3 weeks ago I would have taken her out and showed her a good time but I don't even have any kind of thoughts like that. The only thought I have when I look at her is what happened to Steph? The red head at the desk is talking to me, guess I should listen.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Um yea I'm just here to work out"

"Ok did you want a gym membership?"

"No thanks I already have one"

"Really? I've never seen you in here before"

"I haven't been here in a while but I've been coming to this gym for 3 years."

"Oh ok well then all I need is to see your card and you're all set"

"No problem. So what happened to Steph?"

"She started dating some girl that got a job promotion that was sending her to New York and Steph went with her"

"Oh wow that's cool. I'm kinda mad she didn't say bye to me"

"Well it was kind of a last minute thing."

"Oh ok well if you hear from her tell I said hi"

"I definitely will, what's your name?"

"Ashley Davies. What's your name?"

"Amy. So your Ashley Davies. I've heard a lot about you. You seem to have a very nice reputation in this place"

"And just what have you heard about me?"

"Just that your very good with the ladies. Every guy here wants to be you and every girl wants to be with you"

"Yea well I used to be a huge player, I will admit it ha ha"

"Well since I have thee Ashley Davies in my presence, will she let me buy her dinner tonight?"

"You know what? Sure why not"

Now I know you guys are probably thinking what the hell? But I have a plan. I don't want to hurt Spencer so going out with this girl tonight might just be the test I need to know if I'm ready to be with Spencer.

"Ok well I get off at 7, you wanna meet somewhere or I can pick you p?"

"We can meet there"

"Where would you like to go?"

"How about we go to Flannigans?"

"Sounds good to me, what time?"

"8"

"Sounds good, see you then"

I went into the gym and started my work out session. Most people in the back were still there which was good and I knew a lot of the members so it wasn't too bad. I think this is going to be my Saturday thing from now on.

It was going on 5 o'clock when I was done working out so I headed home to shower and get ready for dinner with Amy.

Once I got home it was 6 so I had an hour and a half to shower and get ready. I took a long hot shower, I needed the heat to relax my muscles from the work out I had. Definitely wasn't used to that anymore. When I got out of the shower I immediately went to my closet to find something to wear. I'm debating on wearing something sexy and revealing or something laid back that says I just want to hang out. After a few minutes I decide that if I want to test myself I need to go full out so I decide to wear something extremely revealing. A short black mini skirt and a black with only my bra on underneath. This is definitely going to be a challenge.

I pulled up in front of Flannigan's at 7:55. I went in and spotted Amy sitting at the bar. She looked great. She was wearing a skirt not quite as short as mine and a tank top. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey I'm glad you came"

"I'm here"

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. What you drinking?"

"Rum and coke"

"I'll have one"

Amy signaled the bartender and ordered my drink. Flannigan's is a restaurant but at 9pm they shut down the kitchen and it turns into a club. I figured for the next hour we could just kind of talk and hang out. In the hour I had 4 drinks and 1 shot but I won't drunk, yet. At 9 the d.j. started playing his music signaling that the club open. We made our way into the back room where the dance floor was and got some more drinks. We ended up getting another shot while we were at the bar. Once we finished the shot and drink Amy grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the dance floor. I didn't complain about it, in fact I let her. She started dancing on me and I started moving my hips to the beat of the music. I was starting to really get into the music and started dancing on Amy. I was having a good time and was enjoying Amy's company. We danced and drank almost all night. When the club closed at 3 in the morning, Amy offered to go back to her place but I actually wasn't interested. Even though I was with Amy I couldn't help but think about Spencer and wish she was there with me instead of Amy. I declined her offer nicely and told I had a great time but I wasn't looking for anything like that. Her response to that was she didn't expect that from 'thee' Ashley Davies. I told her I was sorry but I just wasn't looking for a one night stand tonight so she gave me her number and told me when I wanted one to call her. As long as I have Spencer I won't be calling her. I got home a little while later, yes I know I drank a lot but not enough to be drunk. I plugged my phone and went in the bathroom to take my make up off and get changed and everything. Once I was done I laid in bed and grabbed my phone to text Spencer.

_I know your probably sleeping already but I just wanted to say I can't stop thinking about you and miss you __J_

I didn't wait for a reply because I know she is probably sleeping already. So I put my phone on the night stand and fell asleep fast thinking about Spencer. Monday is too far away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Finally, today is Monday and I get to see Spencer this morning for class but then I get to take her out on a date tonight. I have made up my mind that if she was willing to keep us a secret for a few months then I am all for us trying a relationship. I don't want to jump into anything right away because I really do want to get to know her before we make that leap. I finally drag myself out of bed to start getting ready for class. Once I am done I head to class, a little early might I add. I mean it will only be an hour early but it's only because I need some help from my extremely hot instructor. I walk into the classroom and can't help the huge smile that appears on my face when I see her sitting at the desk.

"Hey"

"Hi. Your early."

"Yea sorry, I was awake and didn't feel like sitting in my room for another hour so I decided to just go ahead and come hoping I would get to see you before class. Hope you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all. I'm actually kind of glad you came early. I'm getting anxious about tonight"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Me too"

"Good. So are we going to have a good discussion?"

"Discussion?"

"Well yes about if we want to take this as far as it could possibly go?"

"Well I do believe it could go either way"

"Oh"

"I'm just kidding, I think it will be a good conversation but we will just have to wait and see."

"Great"

"Yup. So what you doing here so early?"

"Well I was supposed to grade some papers this weekend but ended up thinking about this gorgeous brunnette all weekend and it prevented me from actually doing it"

"Oh and who was this brunnette you were thinking about?"

"Oh just some girl I actually met at a club and then I ran into her at the movies and figured that after running into for a 2nd time someone was trying to tell me something about this girl"

"Is that so?"

"Yup"

"I really want to kiss you right now"

"I wish you could kiss me"

"I don't want to risk someone walking by or deciding to show up early to class."

"I know but you can make it up to me later"

"If your lucky" she said smirking like she got some plans for later. I only hope so.

Just then someone else walked into the class so I acted like I was doing some paper work for class. Ms. Carlin looked a little annoyed. As I was reading some information in my book my phone started going off.

_If your gona come see me before class starts on a regular basis I am going to have to set up a rule that you can't come to class more then 10 minutes early unless otherwise arranged!_

_Oh? And why is that?_

_You know why! :-P_

_I have no idea what your talking about __J_

_Oh really? I'll remember that later then ;-)_

_Ok ok sorry lol_

Ms. Davies can you please turn your phone on vibrate or silent, thanks.

_Mad you just called me out like that! :_

_Can't help it that you look sexy when your annoyed or irritated :-*_

_Oh your so lucky your HOT! :-*_

_Exactly!_

Everyone is starting to pile in for class so the conversation between and Spencer is done, for now.

"Morning class"

"Morning Ms. Carlin" I just sat there quietly listening to her tell us what we were doing for the day.

"I want you guys to read pages 80 to 94 then answer all the questions at the end. Once you have finished the assignment bring it up to me and I will give you the next assignment."

Everyone went to work on the assignment right away as did I. Although I didn't rush through it because I definitely didn't want to be the first one to finish it. Just as I finished reading the assigned pages people were starting to take their papers to Ms. Carlin. She handed them a paper and said it was due next class and they could leave. Fifteen minutes later and the last person besides me was turning in the paper and leaving.

"Ms. Davies are you having some troubles with the assignment?"

"No ma'am"

"How much do you have left to do?"

"How many questions do you have left?"

"I'm on the last one now"

"Ok"

Five minutes later I walked up to her and handed her my paper.

"Since you're the last one here, you want me to grade it now or do you just want to wait until the next class?"

"You can grade it now if you want doesn't matter to me"

"Well it would give us a few more minutes together before I have to leave you until tonight"

"Sounds good to me. I need the assignment paper that you were giving everyone"

"Oh yea here, it's due the next class"

"K" We sat in silence for a few minutes while Spencer graded my paper.

"So you want to know if you passed or failed?"

"Sure"

"Well you passed with a 96"

"Cool"

"Yea so I guess I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course"

"Ok bye Ash"

"Bye Spencer" I quickly looked around to make sure no one was around before I kissed her on the lips before walking away.

I didn't feel like doing anything else today I went home to relax and figure out what I want to do tonight. When I got back I was surprised to see Chelsea laying in bed reading a book instead of in one of her 200 classes.

"Hey Chels shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm skipping for the day"

"Oh nice"

"Yea so you want to go get some lunch?"

"Yea that'd be great because I'm starving"

"Where shall we go?"

"Hmmm you pick"

"Ok fine but your driving"

"K just tell me where"

"Flannigans?"

"That works"

On the way Chelsea was telling me how everything was going with her and her classes. Everything seems to be going very well with her.

"So what's been going on with you?"

"Nothing much just chilling basically. I'm taking kind of an easy semester so it's nothing too hard."

"So that's why I never see you around campus ha ha. How is everything going with your instructor?"

"Um… They are going"

"Ok. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing…."

"Your lying!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you Ashley Davies. I know you well enough to know when you are lying so spill!"

"Ok fine! Things are going good, great actually. We have decided to take things slow and get to know each other before we jump into a relationship. We haven't seen each other since that night after the movies until class today. We took the weekend to think about this and what it would mean for her career and everything before we made any decisions."

"So when are you guys making the decision?"

"Well we are going out on a date tonight to talk about everything"

"And what is your decision?"

"If you must know, I have decided to see where things go so as long as she is ok with us keeping things a secret for 3 months then I want to keep seeing her."

"Why 3 months?"

"Because I am only in her class for 3 more months. I don't want her to lose her job over this so I am willing to keep things a secret until I am out of her class. Even then we can't fully be in the open because people might start accusing us of being together when I was in her class. So we will just casually do it, little by little."

"Wow you have really thought about this haven't you?"

"Yes I have. I haven't wanted to be with someone this much in a long time and to be honest, I'm scared to death."

"Everything will be ok. You had to open up to someone sooner or later. Maybe she is the one you have been waiting for to show you the real meaning of love"

"Whoa Chels. We don't need to be talking about love yet I mean I have only known her for a little bit."

"Sometimes all it takes is looking into someone's eyes to know that you are in love with them. I honestly think your feelings for this instructor are going deeper then your letting on because your still afraid of getting hurt."

"Maybe your right. You know, sometimes I think you know be better then I know myself."

"This is very true"

"What would I do without you?"

"Um never live"

"Ha ha I miss you Chels. We really need to start finding time to hang out more often"

"I know, I know"

Just then my phone vibrated so I took it out of my pocket and couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face when I saw who was sending me a text.

_Is it time to see you yet? _

_I wish! But soon!_

_Time needs to hurry up lol what you up to?_

_Nothing much just having lunch with my best friend. U?_

_Oh sorry didn't mean to bother you, I was just relaxing_

_Your not bothering me I promise_

_You sure cuz I can let you go and just talk to you later?_

_Yes I'm sure_

_Good cuz I like talking to you_

_I like talking to you too!_

_So how would feel about maybe starting our date earlier?_

_Hmmm I definitely wouldn't be opposed to it, what time you thinking?_

_Ummm, like now lol when your ready_

_Sounds good to me let me just take my friend home and get ready and I will text you when I am on my way to your house, cool?_

_Awesome! __J_

When I looked up Chelsea had this stupid grin on her face.

"What?"

"Who you texting?"

"No one"

"Uh huh. I bet it's a really cute blonde that seems to have changed my best friend."

"Ok yes it was."

"She wasn't canceling on you was she cuz I am totally kicking her ass if she did?"

"No nothing like that. She actually wanted to know if we could start our date earlier because she really wants to see me and I really want to see her"

"So what time you going?"

"As soon as I get you home and get ready"

"Damn girl what the hell we still sitting here for? Come on let's go"

"I'm coming, I'm coming"

When we got home Chelsea ordered me to get in the shower and she was going to pick out my outfit. I was a little scared of her doing that, never know what she might put me in but I trust her and know she will make me look good. When I got out of the shower I decided I was going to let my hair air dry as much as possible because I was going to make it wavy.

"So what did you pick out for me to wear tonight?"

"You'll see once we do you hair and make up"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Because I said so and that's all the reason you need"

"Whatever"

There was no point in arguing with her because Chelsea always gets her way so might as well just give in. She actually ended up doing my hair and she did it pretty much the way I was already planning on doing it but then she did my make up and it looked like I had stepped out of a magazine. She has some real talent when it comes to stuff like this. I don't know why she doesn't do this for a living in Hollywood or something with all the movie stars. That would just be awesome.

"Ok you ready to get dressed?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

She walked into my closet and was back out in 10 seconds. She had my black strapless dress that went mid thigh in her hands.

"Chels I can't wear that, she is still my teacher you know?"

"That obviously thinks your hot already otherwise she wouldn't be risking her life for you"

"True but I still don't know"

"Just put it on and if you still aren't comfortable we'll change it"

"Ok fine"

I put the dress on and then she hands me the heels she wants me wearing with it. When I was finished and looked in the mirror I must say, damn I looked hot!

"Damn! You look really hot"

"Really?"

"Yes! This is the second time in a week you have made me question my sexuality"

"So I guess that's a good thing right?"

"Yes, it's a very good thing"

"So I should stick with this?"

"I would because it honestly looks really good on you"

"Ok fine I will keep it on"

"Awesome. Ok now you just need some spray and then your set to go"

We both walk into my bathroom to look for some spray when Chels picks up a bottle and hands it to me demanding I wear it.

"Very Sexy Chels really?"

"Yes I love the way it smells on you"

I didn't even question her I just did it. Five minutes later I was walking out the door. When I got in my car I sent a text to Spencer letting her know I was on my way and suddenly I'm nervous…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I just pulled up to Spencer's house but can't seem to bring myself to get out of the car. I never thought I would be this nervous going on a date, I have never been nervous around a girl before but Spencer isn't like any other girl I have ever met. I finally take a long, deep breath and get out of my car. I grab the single lily that I bought Spencer and walk up to her door. I knock and only wait a few seconds before I hear footsteps making there way towards the door. When I see her turning the door knob I take another deep breath and wait for her to actually open the door. When she does finally open the door, the sight before me takes my breath away.

"Wow Spencer you look just wow"

"Thank you. You look really good too"

"Thanks. I got this for you"

"Ash it's beautiful, thank you"

"Your welcome, so you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are"

I grab her hand and lead the way to my car. I walk her to the passenger side of the car and open her door for her. Once she is settled in I close the door and quickly walk around to the driver side and get in.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight?"

"That is a surprise"

"Really Ash?"

"Really Spence"

"Ok fine"

"Good girl"

The car ride is silent but it's a comfortable silence which I am thankful for. I decided that I didn't want to take her anywhere near campus because there might be people there that recognize either me or her and I really didn't want that to happen so I am taking her away from here. Thirty minutes into the car ride Spencer finally asks where we are going.

"Ash where are we going?"

"Just trust me little"

"Ok but only a little"

"That's all I ask"

"But are we going to get there sometime today?"

"Yes ha ha"

"Ok" she said smiling at me then looking out the window. I don't know what came over me but I reached over and grabbed her hand intertwining our fingers together. She just looked down at our hands then looked at me and smiled. We were only in the car for another 30 minutes before we got to our destination.

Once I got the car in a parking spot, I put it in park and looked at Spencer.

"Um where are we?"

"Some place where no one will find us"

"Your not going to kill me are you?"

"Usually but your to beautiful to kill." I said smiling.

"Oh"

"You know I'm just kidding right?"

"Yes I know ha ha"

"So you ready to officially get this date started"

"Of course"

I get out of the car and walk around to her side to let her out. I grab her hand and lead the way because she obviously has no idea where we are going. When we get to the entrance I stop and turn to look at her.

"You do trust me right?"

"Yes Ash I trust you"

"Ok good" I take out the blindfold that I brought for her to wear. What? I don't want her to see it until we get to it and as soon as we walk through the door she will know exactly where we are going.

"Do I really have to wear that?"

"Yes you do"

"Your lucky your gorgeous and I really want this to happen"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Well then I'll consider myself lucky"

"Good"

I put the blindfold on and guide her through the door. I swiftly walk her through the building and out the back door. Once we walk out the back door Spencer can smell the ocean water.

"Are we at the beach?"

"Kind of. Just a little bit further"

"Ok"

I walk her about another ten steps, turn her so she is facing the right direction then walk to stand behind her with my hands on her hips.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course"

I slowly untie her blindfold and let it fall down revealing to her our date.

"Oh my god Ash it's so beautiful"

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding I love it"

"Good"

"How?"

"Actually, it's mine"

After making my decision that I want to be with Spencer, I called in some favors and arranged to have my yacht cleaned and detailed then called and had some other things arranged to accompany us on the yacht.

"I wanted our first date to be special so I made some arrangements to have my yacht ready for tonight"

"Ash this is amazing"

"I'm glad you think so. I was afraid you would think it was too much"

"No I don't"

"Good. You ready to go on?"

"Yes I am"

I take her hand and we make our way towards the big yacht. I climb on first so I can help her get on. Once we are both safely on board I lead her to the chairs on the bow of the ship so we can sit down. A few minutes later a man by the name of Scott comes around with a bottle of champagne.

"Hello ladies, my name is Scott and I will be taking care of you this evening. Can I offer you two a glass of White Zinfendale?"

"Yes Scott we would love some"

"Very well" A few minutes later he returned.

"Here you go ladies"

"Thank you Scott"

"Your welcome. The Captain wanted me to inform you that we will be heading out in about ten minutes"

"Wonderful"

"Ash I really hope you didn't go through all this just to impress me?"

"Honestly it's not to impress you, I just wanted tonight to be special"

"Well your doing a great job at it"

"That's good to know"

"So what exactly is on the agenda for tonight?"

"You really think I am going to tell you?"

"Maybe"

"If you really want to know I will tell you"

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to"

"I'll think about it"

Just then we felt the boat start moving. We were heading out on the water for the evening where no one could find us. Where we could just be ourselves. So far tonight looked like it was going to be an amazing night.

"Are you hungry Spence?"

"Actually I am, I um haven't exactly had anything to eat today ha ha"

"Why not? Haha"

"Um because I was to excited about tonight" She said as she looked down and started blushing.

"Really?"

"Yea"

"Good to know I wasn't the only one haha"

"Same here"

"Well if your ready we can eat now?"

"Sounds good to me"

I signal for Scott that we are ready to eat. I haven't mentioned just how big my yacht is yet have I? well it's so big that on the stern, Scott has been setting up a candle light dinner while me and Spencer have been sitting here. A few minutes later Scott approaches us to let us know dinner is ready when we are.

I stand up first then offer my hand to Spencer which she gladly takes and doesn't let go when she stands up. Still holding her hand I make my way to the stern side of the yacht. Once we get there, Spencer notices the candles and everything.

"Ash you really have gone all out for this date"

"Like I keep telling you, I wanted it to be special."

"You are so sweet and romantic."

"Hey don't tell anyone, I gotta rep to protect"

"Aw it's ok I won't let anyone that you're a closet romantic"

"Thanks" I said smiling and pulling out her chair for her to sit down then walk over to my chair and take a seat. Scott then walks out with two hot plates then pours us two fresh glasses of wine to go with our dinner.

"I didn't know exactly what you might like so I took a chance and just had the chef prepare Lemon Pepper Chicken"

"That's great. It's actually one of my favorite meals"

"Mine too ha ha"

"Enjoy ladies and if you need anything else just let me know"

"Thank you very much Scott"

We started eating right away since neither of us ate all day long apparently. It really was good to know that I wasn't the only one that was nervous about our date tonight. Now I'm just waiting to bring up the one thing we need to discuss.

"So"

"So?"

"I think there is something we need to talk about"

"Yea about that" Guess I don't have to worry about bringing it up now.

"Have you thought about it?"

"Yes I have actually, have you?"

"Yes I have"

"What do you think?"

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Um because I said so and because I set all this up so you can go first with the big stuff"

"Fair enough…. It actually didn't take much thinking for me to figure out what I want to do. I know that this could ruin my career and everything but I feel something with you that I have never felt before and I'm honestly to afraid to pass this up. Since the day you walked into my class I couldn't stop looking at you, I thought then that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Then the more and more I got to know you, the more I wanted to be around you. I honestly did try to stay away from you but then it got to the point where I didn't want to stay away from you. I think we could make this work as long as we keep this a secret just long enough for you to finish my class then we can go public. But we will stay after to play is safe so no one thinks anything was going on while you were in my class. So, Ms. Davies, now the question is how do you feel about us?"

"First of all, wow. I should have gone first, there is no way I can follow that speech haha. I want to see where this can go. I haven't been able to get you off my mind since that first day I walked into your class and the fact that now I know you felt the same just means I definitely can't walk away from you now. The more and more I got to know you, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you unless you told me to. Then when you started flirting and I knew you had to feel exactly what I was feeling everything we were in the same together. But I have two options for you and I want you to choose what you want because I will do either or."

"Ok?"

"We can be together and keep it a secret and wait until I am out of your class to start actually being a real couple or I can just drop your class and we can do it now? Before you say anything, I really don't need your class because I think I have figured out what I want to do and your class won't matter. Honestly I was going to drop the first day of class but since I was running late I decided to show up to class then drop it afterwards but then when I saw you I decided to keep because then I had something to look forward to."

"And what was it you had to look forward to?"

"Well I got to stare at this amazingly beautiful blue eyed angel for a couple hours a week"

"Ash I don't want to make you drop a class because of me"

"It wouldn't matter though Spence because I don't need it. The only reason I would stay is to see you but if we are going to be together I would be able to see you more then the couple of hours I would see you in class every week."

"Well if that's really how you feel then I'm not going to make the decision but I will tell you I wouldn't oppose to you dropping my class so we wouldn't have to worry about someone finding out."

"Ok I will drop it tomorrow morning"

"Your sure this is what you want though?"

"Yes because just like you said I don't want to pass this up, I don't want to pass what I feel when I'm around you up. I want to be with you and see where it takes us."

"Me too"

"Spence?"

"Yea?"

"Will you dance with me?"

"There's no music A….." Just then Scott turned the music on just like I told him to do if he heard me ask her to dance.

"You sure about that Spence?"

"Of course I'll dance with you"

I stand up taking her hand in mine and bringing her closer to me so I can wrap my arms around her waist as her arms go around my neck. It just feels so right. Soon she leans her forward against mine and we are just looking at each other.

"How did I get so lucky to meet you?"

"I'm the lucky one"

I see her smile then see her eyes glancing between my eyes and my lips. I don't wait for her to make the move. I lean in slowly and press my lips to hers. Her lips feel so nice against mine. We stay there dancing and kissing for a few minutes before I feel her shiver.

"Your getting cold, you want a jacket?"

"I should have brought one not knowing what we might be doing"

"It's perfectly fine, if you go below deck I have some warm clothes down there. If you want to change into some comfy pants or anything warmer feel free"

"Ok thanks I'll be right back" She turned to walk away but then immediately turned back around surprising me with a kiss before she went below deck. Tonight has definitely turned out to be the best night of my life…so far!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So Ash you seem to really like this girl. I don't remember ever seeing you try this hard with any other girl I have seen you with."

"I know I don't know why but this girl makes me want to change and be different, settle down. I really think if she gives me the chance I could really change for the future."

"Well Ms. Davies I think you are off to a great start if I do say do myself."

"I think she is doing a fantastic job at letting me in and giving me the chance to show her not everyone is stupid to let someone as amazing and special as her slip by."

"Spencer! I didn't realize you were back up here. Are you warm enough now?"

"Yes thank you! And wow I thought this part of the boat was big, it's huge down there! You could practically live on this v boat if you wanted to."

"Well actually I do during the summer. There is usually nothing to really keep me around except the same stuff I do during the school year so every couple weeks I disappear for a week or two just get away from everything."

"Well must be nice to be able to just get up and go."

"Sometimes it is. But sometimes it isn't because it gets pretty lonely."

"Well maybe depending on how things go with us you won't have to be lonely this summer."

"One could only hope!"

I didn't like the distance between us so I walked over and hugged her. I know this is just the first step for us but I truly believe there will be many many more because she is very quickly capturing my heart.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Can we just stay like this forever?"

"As long as I have something to do with it we will."

I think I finally found that one person to spend my life with. I just hope she doesn't hurt me like everyone else has because I don't think I could take another heartbreak.

~ Few hours later ~

"Ladies! We have docked so you are free to leave when you are ready."

"Thank you Scott for everything you did tonight, it meant everything to me."

"Yes Scott thank you for helping Ash show me a impressive evening."

Oj

"I promise it was my pleasure. If there is nothing else you ladies will be needing from me this evening I will excuse myself."

"You can go ahead and leave. Thanks again and enjoy the rest of your night."

"Your welcome and just don't get into to much trouble haha"

"I make no promises!"

Scott just laughed and excused himself for the rest of the night leaving myself and Spencer to have the rest of the evening completely to ourselves.

"Are you ready to go home or what you want to do?"

"Well right now I am very content with just staying here laying in your arms."

"Then that's what we are doing."

And that's exactly what we did for the rest of the night. We stayed on my yacht all night just laying there with her in my arms and just talking.

After just sitting there for hours just talking and getting to know each other we decided to call it a night. Although I didn't want the night I knew it had to. The night might be ending but only to start something new between Spencer and myself.

The whole drive home we couldn't setup looking at each other and smiling. About ten minutes into the drive I reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand interlocking our fingers, she just held my hand tighter and smiled even bigger.

We pulled up to the front of her house, I got out amd walked around to her side of the car to open her door.

"Aw thank you Ms. Davies!"

"Your very welcome Ms. Carlin!"

I held her hand as I walked her up to you her door.

"I had an amazing time tonight Ash."

"Me too. I'm really glad tonight turned out to be amazing for the both of us."

"Me too. I'm really glad we decided to do this."

With that I leaned down and kissed her one last time before leaving her for the night.

"Text me when you get home please."

"Ì will I promise"

I kissed her again and walked away.

After about ten minutes I had home and changed for bed, I pulled out my phone to text Spencer.

Hey babe I'm home glad you had fun tonight :-) I will see you tomorrow. Text me when you wake up please night sweet dreams!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ugh why is my phone going off already! Unless it's Spencer someone is going to get hurt!

7:55 AM _Good morning beautiful! Text me whenever you wake up._

Aww it is Spencer.

_Good morning babe_

_Your up early, I didn't wake you did I?_

_You are fine. I don't mind being woken up by you, but only you no one else lol_

_Well that's good to know lol_

_How did you sleep?_

_I slept good. Missed being in your arms though_

_Really?_

_Yes_

_I wish you didn't have to leave me last night_

_I wish I didn't have to leave you either_

_There is something I should tell you and I should have told you last night but I just never thought about it_

_What's that?_

_I don't want to rush anything. I actually want to get to know you and spend time with you. I don't know how you feel about it but I would want to rush into a 'sexual' relationship right away…_

_I am perfectly fine with that. I actually don't like getting sexual right away_

_Well then now that that's out of the way. What you doing today?_

_Well I have class 9-10 than office hours from 10:30 to 11:30 then a break then class 1-2 then done for the day._

_Hmmm would you want to do lunch or dinner?_

_Absolutely_

_Which one silly?_

_Don't matter to me_

_You make the decision_

_Fine how about dinner so we can spend more time together?_

_Sounds great to me. Go out or you just want to stay in at your place tonight?_

_How about we stay in tonight and I will cook for you?_

_K just let me know what time_

_Ok. I have to get ready but I will text you as I can_

_Ok babe have a great day_

_You too :)_

I really don't want to go to class, I don't need any of them anymore. I mean I think I have finally decided what I want to do with myself and the classes I am in won't be needed. Let's see… it's only 8:20, wonder if I can just go to my Academic Advisor and have my classes changed.

Finally dressed and I am heading to the administrators office to see if Mr. Parker is available.

"Good Morning. How may I help you?"

"Mr. Parker is my Advisor and I was wondering if he was available?"

"Mr. Parker is actually very busy right now so is setting up his students with appts. What's your name?"

"Ashley Davies"

"Would you be available to come in tomorrow at 10?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Ok I have you on his schedule."

"Thank you"

"Your welcome. Have a good day"

"You too."

Now should I go ahead and go to class or not? I will because even though I am dropping the class I still like keeping my attendance up. This is going to be a boring hour.

_How is your day so far?_

_Dragging lol yours?_

_Going by way too slow!_

_Why is that?_

_Well you say I have a date tonight with this girl that I want to spend time with and get to know better lol_

_Is that so?_

_Yes :)_

_I can't wait to see you_

_I can't wait to kiss you again!_

_Mmm me either!_

_:)_

_What you doing?_

_Getting the class assignments together for today. You?_

_Walking to class_

_My class is piling in so I will text you when class is over_

_Ok babe ttyl_

I walk in the door to my class and I am the first one here. I look at the clock on the wall and it says 8:55. Where is everyone? Oh well. I walk back and sit at the desk in the back away from everyone. There is no way I could be the only in this classroom today!

8:57 Still no one.

8:58 No one.

8:59 Finally someone else arrives. Still not good just two of us in here because then that means I might actually have to pay attention.

9:00… Thank you. Everyone is showing up now. Even Professor Sims still isn't here.

"Good Morning Class. Professor Sims is out for the day but I am going to give you the assignment he wanted you to do today anyway since it was straight out of your books."

The whole class moaned and groaned. Like seriously. You were here anyway for class. So what it's not our specific instructor. Get over it. People irritate me!

"Ok turn to page 311 in your books. There is a reading course through to page 379. He wanted you to complete this reading course and then from pages 380 to 382 there is a test. Write the question number and just the answer on a separate sheet of paper that is to be handed in. Now I will not keep you here the whole hour but I am going to keep you here for a little while so you can get started on the assignment."

That's simple enough. Well I will go ahead and do the assignment. It's not like I could never use the info from this class.

"Ok it's 9:30 so if you would like to leave you are more than welcome to just remember this assignment will be due Thursdays class."

Everyone rushed out of the room except me. I continued working.

"You know you can leave right?"

"Yes ma'am but I hate starting something and then stopping and I only have a few questions left, would you mind if I just stayed and finished them real quick?"

"Not at all."

I only have 6 questions left. Shouldn't take me more than 10 or 15 minutes to complete.

Exactly 10 minutes. I am good.

"Thank you so much for letting me finish this."

"Your welcome. But I am curious, how did you get done so quick?"

"I always read through most of my books when I get them for class so I understand things going in. So I just skimmed over to remember and then did the assignment."

"Wow. What's your name?"

"Ashley Davies"

"I have heard about you. Your past instructors speak very highly of you. You are a very hard worker. That's a good thing. It will get you far. What is your major?"

"Actually I am not registered under any specific major because I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with myself until recently. I have finally made my decision. I am going to go for a career in psychology and sociology. Be a social worker."

"Wow what made you come with up that?"

"I know a lot of people are not as fortunate as me and I would love help kids/teenagers growing up with the not so lucky lifestyles."

"That is very thoughtful of you."

"Thank you"

"Well I won't keep you any longer. Have a good day and good luck to you with everything and I hope it works out for you."

"Thank you"

_Hey beautiful!_

Hmm it's only 9:50 so Spence is probably still in class. Maybe Chels is out of class.

_Hey girl you in class?_

_Yes ma'am what's up?_

_Nothing just looking for something to get into lol_

_Why don't you get into your blonde? hahaha_

_That is so not funny!_

_I know just picking on you lol_

_Have fun in class_

_Don't get into any trouble_

_No promises ;)_

Now what am I supposed to do. Guess I will go see Jess for lunch.

"Hey what you doing here?"

"I'm hungry and figured hadn't seen you in a while and what not"

"Usual?"

"Yes ma'am"

I sat down at my usual table and waited for Jess to bring my drink. Guess I should update her on what's going on with me and Spence.

"Here is your Dr. Pepper. So what's new?"

"Well um I have something to tell you"

"What's that?"

"Well I am no longer on the market…"

"Wait! Does that mean…?"

"Yup"

That's all I had to say before Jess jumped out of her chair and started hugging me.

"Ok Jess I can't breathe"

"Sorry I'm happy for you. So when did all this take place?"

"Well Friday I went to her house to hang out and I asked her what was going on. She admitted to feeling something towards me even though she knew she shouldn't. We decided to take the weekend to think about things and make sure we knew what we were getting into. I asked her on a date Monday just dinner and talk about everything after our weekend of thinking. And we both want to see where this can go. So as of tomorrow I am dropping her class."

"Wow I don't talk to you for like four days and I miss everything haha"

"There something else."

"Oh no what?"

"I have finally decided on a Major"

"Oh my god. What?"

"I am going to double major in sociology and psychology to be a social worker for kids with less fortunate lives."

"That's awesome Ash and I am so proud of you. I guess this instructor of yours has really opened your eyes."

"She has some what"

"Wow I am so happy and proud of you. I can't wait to meet her."

"Me either"

"Let me go check on your food"

_Hey baby :) feels so good to say that you!_

_I know lol :)_

_What you doing?_

_Getting ready to open up for office hours :(_

_Aw your day is almost done_

_Yeah then I get to see you_

_:)_

_What you doing?_

_At this little diner off compass where one of my best friends works catching up with her_

_Fun lol well I will let you eat ttyl_

_Ok babe see you tonight_

"Here is your food and by the grin on your face I'm assuming that was blondie you were just talking to? Lol"

"Yes it was lol"

This food looks amazing. I don't think I have ever had better tasting food.

"I am glad that I am taking a chance with Spence but I am terrified of getting hurt like the last time."

"Ash you have to take chances sometimes."

"Look who's talking. You were in the same situation as I was and you haven't started dating again"

"Touche but I will when I meet something that I can connect with like you and blondie did. Remember how you told me that first time you walked into her class that feeling you got?"

"Yeah"

"I never get that"

"You will Jess. I didn't think I would ever love again but I think Spence could that person to change that."

"Now I just need to find someone lol"

"You will"

"How is everything?"

"Perfect as usual"

"Ok well I have to get this table that just walked in be back in a second."

"Ok"

I need to give Spence a chance. I know she isn't going to hurt me. She is too kind and caring for that.

"Need some more drink?"

"No I'm done getting ready to leave. How much I owe?"

"Lunch is on me. It's a Congratulations lunch for going for it with blondie and for making your decision career wise."

"You don't have to pay for my lunch"

"I know I don't but I want too"

"Ok fine I know there is no point in arguing with you lol and by the way Jess she does have a name it's Spencer"

"I know but I like calling her blondie lol"

"Whatever tickles your pickle I guess lol"

"If only I had one haha"

"TMI I'm leaving on that note haha"

"Bye love you"

"Love you too"

_Hey want to do lunch? My 1 o'clock class just got cancelled today._

_Girl I just got done eating at the diner :(_

_Why in the world did you eat lunch so early it's only 11:15?_

_Well I didn't have anything else to do so I figured I would see Jess and catch her up on my Spencer life lol and I have a beautiful blonde cooking me dinner tonight so I want to have an empty stomach by then haha_

_Uh oh getting home cooked meal already? You go girl_

_Haha yeah_

_Well then do you want to hang for a little while? My next class isn't until 3:30?_

_Absolutely. What you wanna do?_

_Hmmm, shopping?_

_Sure lol but I am not going to be your personal bell girl carrying all your bags haha_

_Ok ok lol I will try to keep it minimum lol_

_Meet you at the mall 20 minutes?_

_On my way there now I am going to grab something to eat in the food court and wait for you_

_See you soon_

I'm going to text Spencer and let her know I'm going out for a little bit and find out what time she wants me to come over tonight.

_Hey baby I just wanted to let you know I am going shopping at the mall for a little bit with Chels and wanted to know what time you wanted me to come over tonight?_

_Maybe I will buy a new outfit for tonight. Something simple but new._

_I'm done 2:15 will be home by 3 I would say anytime after 3:30. Gotta freshen up a little bit ;)_

_Is that so haha :)_

_Yes it is lol_

_Ok baby I will text you when I am on my way_

_Ok can't wait to see you babe_

I hate trying to find parking at the mall. You would think being the middle of the day during the week it wouldn't be so busy. Guess being so close to college it doesn't matter because they could have class whenever.

_I'm here where are you?_

_Food court at the Japanese place_

_Kk walking in now_

"Hey girl"

"So I have decided we need to get you something to wear tonight"

"Is that so?"

"Yup"

"I was already planning on it but I only want to some casual and nice. I mean I am only going to her house for dinner"

"Ok we can do casual"

"Where do you want to start?"

"I honestly don't care"

"Hmmm… Victoria's Secret"

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"I know I have always wanted to know the secret Victoria has been keeping from everyone hahaha"

"Her secret is everything is sexxxxxxxy! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Ugh I don't need to go in here"

"No but I want to get something new for Clay haha"

"TMI Chels"

"Our Anniversary is coming up and I want to make it special!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah"

"They don't have anything today anyway lol just have to come back"

"I'm not coming back for that trip ha"

"Never know you might want to"

And with that Chelsea winked and started walking out of the store.

"Where to next?"

"Body Central?"

"Yes"

"They have some nice clothes here that might work for tonight"

"I was thinking simple like leggings loose shirt and flats"

"Sounds good to me lets see what they have"

Twenty minutes later I am walking out with black leggings and a turqoise off the shoulder shirt. Now just need shoes.

"Now to find you shoes"

"I actually have a pair of black flats that I can wear with this that I just bought about a month ago and never worn"

"Well that's done. Now me"

"What are you looking for?"

"I just want to buy myself something since I have been so crammed with school lately. Kind of like a pick me up"

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Wanna go to Macys?"

"Yes I did see a dress on the rack right at the entrance that would be nice to wear when we go to the clubs"

"What color was it?"

"Yellow"

"That would look good on you"

"There it is. And it's only $35.00"

"That's not bad and I know you got them white flats you could wear with it since it has a little bit of white in it"

"Girl that would look hot. We are so going out this weekend so I can rock this dress."

"Whatever you say Chels."

"Let me pay for this real quick"

"OK"

"So what we doing now?"

"Don't know I have my outfit you have a new dress. What you wanna do?"

"Well What time you have to go to your girls house?"

"Anytime after 3:30"

"Well since I know you probably want to be there right then you need to get back so you can start getting ready. I will meet you at our place so we can get you ready"

"Now I can't even get myself ready geeze!"

"Girl you know you need my help when comes to this. Otherwise you be looking a hot mess. Now go get in the shower"

"Yes ma'am"

She really doesn't play games. I think she is overly excited about this relationship I am getting into just like Jess was.

_Can't wait to see you :)_

That was the text message on my phone when I got out of the shower. Now I just need to wait for the text that she is home and ready to go.

"Ok Chels I'm getting dressed now."

"Ok then do your makeup. I am doing your hair."

"Whatever you say. I don't know why you are going through all of this I mean I am just going to her house for dinner and nothing more."

"Dinner could turn into anything, trust me. Or just ask Clay"

"Thanks Chels I really didn't need that mental image and I would rather not know what you and Clay do"

"Yeah don't want to turn you off before she even gets you turned on hahaha"

"Your sick don't you have class to get to?"

"Your lucky I do. I'm out of here. Just be yourself tonight and behave. I want details in the morning"

"As always"

"And be home by midnight"

"And if I'm not?"

"Then your grounded"

"Whatever Chels get to class."

_I'm home give me 20 minutes to get changed_

Well here goes nothing…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I'm on my way

K :)

Well here goes nothing. It's only going to take me about 15 minutes to get to her house.

Why can't I get out of this car? What makes tonight different then last night?

Ok here I go.

Knock, knock

"Hey"

"Hey" God I could look at her smile all day long.

"Come in"

"Thanks"

"How was shopping?"

"With Chels? A nightmare haha and I found out some things about her and her boyfriend that I really didn't want to know."

"Don't you hate when that happens haha"

"Yeah especially because I know her boyfriend so it put back images in my head ha"

"Ha so what you want to do?"

"I don't care. I choose the last 2 times we were together so you get to choose tonight"

"Ugh fine that's fair. Want to watch another movie?"

"Sure but I'm not choosing"

"Fine what you in the mood for?"

"Right now I'm in the mood for a kiss because I have yet to get one"

"Well I'm so sorry"

With that she walked right over to me and gave one the best kisses I have ever had, so far. I never want to stop kissing this girl. I love the way her lips feel on mine.

"Are you better now?"

"No but you have the whole night to make me better haha"

"I promise I will make you better before you leave. Now what movie are we going to watch?"

"Lets watch a comedy"

"Hmmmm Good Luck Chuck?"

"I love that movie"

"Are you going to sit down?"

"No I figured I would watch the movie standing up ha"

"Oh ok"

"Babe I was just kidding"

I walked over, put my arms around Spencers waist and pulled her down on the couch with me. I love her in my arms.

"Is this better?"

"Yes"

"I will start cooking dinner once this movie is over"

"Sounds good to me"

"I missed you today"

"I missed you too"

"After last night, I just couldn't get you out of my head and I couldn't wait for my day to get over"

"Glad I'm not the only one!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes" I leaned up and kissed her.

I don't honestly remember much of the movie, I was too busy making out with a beautiful blonde. Her lips have taken me hostage.

"You hungry?"

"A little. What's for dinner?"

"I was going to cook up some steaks with baked potatoes and a side salad?"

"That sounds amazing"

"Want to come to the kitchen with me?"

"Sure but first where is your bathroom?"

"Go down the hall, first door on left"

"K be right back"

"Meet me in the kitchen"

Damn. I never would have thought from the outside that this house would be this big on the inside. I wonder how many bathrooms and bedrooms it has because there is a second floor. And this bathroom is huge for a downstairs bathroom. It has a single walk in shower, toilet, and sink. It's so big I could probably put a twin size bed in here.

"You ok in there?"

"Yeah just freshening up"

Ok let me go help with dinner.

"So gorgeous what would you like for me to do?"

"Can I trust you with a knife not to hurt yourself?"

"Yes ha"

"Ok then chop up the lettuce for the salad please"

"Of course where is your cutting board?"

"Actually the corner part of the counter is a cutting board"

"No way! That's cool"

"Yeah as much as I cook for myself and chop things I thought it was a good investment"

"Do you own this house? You don't have to answer that question, I know it's kind of personal."

"Babe you're fine. No question is too personal. And yes I own this house. I actually had it built about 2 years ago."

"Ok. So I know this question is a little late in the game but how old are you exactly?"

"Well how old do you think I am?"

"Can't be a day over….50"

"You're going to pay for that one!"

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now seriously how old do you think I am?"

"Maybe 25?"

"I just found another reason to like you ha"

"Why? How old are you?"

"28"

"No way!"

"Yes way. How old are you?"

"24"

"Not too bad. Still a youngin"

"Yeah but you like this youngin"

"Mmmm yes I do"

And she just kissed me. Pushed me into the counter and kissed me. Yes I am falling for this girl and hard!

"Mmmm"

"Yeah mmm"

"Ok we need to get dinner done, keep distracting me and we won't have a meal to eat"

"Or will we?"

"Now now Ms. Davies"

"I know haha get back to your cooking"

"Gladly get back to your chopping"

"Yes ma'am"

As I'm chopping I know Spencer keeps looking over at me just as much as I keep looking at her. I can't help but notice just how beautiful she really is and makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Any particular reason you keep looking over here Ms. Davies?"

"My bad Ms. Carlin, I just can't help but look at you because your so beautiful"

"Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am"

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really"

"Well I guess that's a good thing, I mean you wouldn't want to date someone you weren't actually attracted to would you? Haha"

"Exactly!"

"Ok lettuce is chopped, what next?"

"Why don't you get two wine glasses out of the cabinet next to you and go to the back closet to get a bottle"

"Ok"

"Thank you"

"Cabernet! Very nice"

"My favorite. I drink a glass every night with dinner ha"

"Nothing wrong with that haha I only drink wine on special occassions"

"Tonights not special"

"Being with you makes it special"

"Aww isn't that cute haha"

"Corny I know"

"I said cute not corny"

"Yeah, yeah but you were thinking it"

"I was not"

"Whatever you say babe"

"Exactly! Whatever I say!"

"Haha"

"I'm going to run outside real quick and put these steaks on the grill. How do you like yours cooked?"

"Medium Rare"

"Me too ha so they won't take long. Would you mind just keeping an eye on the baked potatoes in the oven?"

"Not at all. Anything need to be done for the salads?"

"Um.. If you could just get the ranch out of the fridge and whatever dressing you want and the toppings."

"Ok"

She walked over, kissed me, and out the sliding door she went. I really think I could get used to doing this on a regular basis. But only one day at a time.

I pulled everything out of the fridge that we would need for the salads and the baked potato. If I can find the bowls, I can go ahead and start making the salads and get that out of the way.

She has too many cabinets in here, there are like 20. Literally a cabinet for everything. It's actually kind of nice, I mean the kitchen is big enough for them. It's not cluttered and it makes looking for something easy.

"Hey babe the steaks are just about done. I just need a plate to put them on."

"I can wash that plate real quick and just give it back"

"Ok. Babe you didn't have to make my salad"

"I know I didn't but I wanted to"

"You know it kinda turns me on to have see you working in the kitchen like this"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

This time I took charge and pushed her against the counter and started kissing her.

"I better get those steaks before they burn"

Did I do something wrong?

"We WILL be continuing this later" With that she winked and walked out.

This girl might be the death of me!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"The steaks are done"

"They smell good, I am so ready to eat"

"Haha"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant the steaks"

"Oh so you don't want me?"

"Oh trust me I do but we are taking things slow, remember? Ha"

"Oh yeah my bad ha"

"Sit down. I will bring everything over"

"You sure? I can help. You don't have to do all the work"

"Babe I got this"

"Ok"

I grab everything and place it neatly on the table so we can easily reach it. Spencer is just sitting there with a smile on her face watching my every move with this look of want in her eyes. I am starting to think this holding back idea might not last long but we shall see. The last thing for me to do is pour us each a glass of wine.

"Alright let's eat"

"Yes ma'am"

I cut into the steak and I can't help but be amazed. It is so tender and cooked perfect. My mouth is watering and I am sure I have drooled on the table. I take the first bit and the steak melts in my mouth.

"This steak is amazing"

"Thank you. I learned it all from my dad honestly. He is an amazing cook"

"Well I'm glad you inherited his talent ha"

"He always told me I would make a great house wife"

"I bet you would"

"If you lucky maybe you will be the one to find out"

Wait! What? Did she just say that? And I thought I was thinking too far ahead earlier. Apparently I'm not the only one!

"You ok? You look like you were deep in thought? Was that too much?"

"No calm down you're fine. I just had this vision and honestly I hope I do get to be the one to find out."

"Well that's good to know"

We finish the rest of the meal with mild talking about different things in life. Mainly we talked about our childhoods and what it was like growing up in two different worlds.

Once we got done eating we both cleaned up all the dishes and washed them together. As I was washing, she was drying. She tried to fight me and tell me she was doing it all but I finally convinced her it would be quicker if we did tem together. And so I could just be closer to her.

"What now babe?"

"Up to you"

"Another movie?"

"Hmm sounds good to me"

"What movie?"

"I don't care"

"You going to do that to me again?"

"Yes ma'am I am"

"Fine how about... something old but funny?"

"What you got in mind?"

"Hmmm how about you just wait and see"

"Oh no"

"Trust me"

"Always"

As she is putting the movie in I can't help but smile at how cute she is. She's trying so hard to make sure I don't see what movie it is.

"Ok now just remember you said I could pick."

"Yes I remember ha"

The menu didn't pop up right away instead it was previews.

"Hey babe would you mind getting me a bottle of water and whatever you might want?"

"Sure be right back"

I definitely could see myself getting used to that for a while. Maybe even the rest of my life.

"Here you go"

"Thanks"

"Seriously?" 

"What?"

"You only wanted water so I couldn't see the menu"

"No I really wanted the water and that was just perfect timing ha"

"Yeah yeah"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"I don't know you are being very mean"

"I'm sorry but I promise it's a good movie"

"Ok fine"

I couldn't not kiss her. Her lips are too inviting when I am looking at them.

"Ok let's get this movie started."

She unpaused the movie and I waited patiently to find out what it was. Then I heard the opening music.

"No way! The mask. I love this movie!"

"Ok that's kind of creepy it hasn't even started yet?"

"You will learn one thing about me baby and that's never underestimate my knowledge of movies."

"Good to know. But how exactly did you know what movie it was within like 2 seconds?"

"I knew by the opening music. A lot of times when it is a movie I love, I will know it by the opening."

"Hmm interesting. I have never been into movies that much."

"Well sometimes growing up that's all I really could do. I didn't mind though it kept me out of trouble and a lot of movies taught me lessons about things I knew I didn't want to do when I got older."

"I used to get that a lot too when I would watch movies. Especially like movies that had to do with people and using drugs and drinking a lot. I knew I never wanted to even try anything even just to see how it feels. I didn't want to take the risk of liking it and then not being able to stop or turning into someone I hated."

"My thoughts exactly on a lot of movies. I remember the first time I saw that movie Thirteen, did you ever see it?"

"No I don't think so"

"I will have to bring it over one night because even though it's based on kids, it's a really good movie about the impact of decisions."

"Well if it means you coming over again I don't care what we watch ha"

"Alright alright enough talking lets watch the movie"

"Yes your majesty"

"Good glad you know that early on ha"

"Whatever. Watch the movie"

We watched the movie laughing, flirting, light touches here and there, and definitely some kissing here and there. It's so nice how easily we can fall into routine with each other even though we hardly know each other. The more and more time we spend together the more I realize this could probably be it for me.

The movie came to an end and we both started yawning. I really don't want to go home but I guess I should. If I end up staying the night I can't promise that things wouldn't go any further, and we don't want that just yet.

"I guess I better get going"

"Do you have to?"

"Well I don't want to but I think I should"

"Why is that?"

"Because if I stay the night we might not be able to keep to our agreement of nothing sexual yet"

"Probably but that might not be a bad thing ha"

"No it wouldn't be a bad thing but I don't wan to take that step just yet."

"Ok ok fine. You win. When are you going to come over again?"

"Well I don't know when do you want me to come over again?"

"Hmmmmm... How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good to me. I will bring Thirteen for us to watch."

"Awesome. I will walk you out"

"Cool"

"Drive careful please and text me when you get back to your apartment"

"Yes ma'am"

And here comes the end of the night make out session.

And it continues...

And it continues...

And it continues...

"Baby at this rate I am never going to make it home."

"Alright, Alright go then"

"Night babe sleep tight"

"You too"

I will definitely being sleeping great tonight waiting for tomorrow to get here so I can see my Blue Eyed Angel again. It doesn't take me long to get home. So I shoot Spencer a text that I am home and go to the bathroom to clean up for bed.

_Babe I am home night sweet dreams! Can't wait to see you tomorrow :) -xoxoA_

It takes me about 15 minutes to get done everything for bed when I get back in my room. I notice my phone blinking to I look at it.

_I can't wait either babe tonight was amazing with you :) -xoxoS_


End file.
